Aragorn's Secret Weapon
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do? Chapter 25 ADDED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 1?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**1.**

**"Whenever I climb I am followed by a dog called 'Ego'."**

**- Friedrich Nietzsche (1844-1900)**

**Imladris**

Legolas stood in the practice area, steadily shooting arrows at the target, a smile on his face. He knew how good he was with the bow and arrow. He was the pride of Mirkwood, and he knew that his father was especially proud.

Elrond's sons were jealous of him, more than Legolas realised. They were not as good with the bow and arrow as Legolas was. Especially Estel. He was furious when Legolas' arrows hit the target every single time.

The practice area was a haven for Legolas. He always felt calm when he was there, and it was this calmness which helped him. The trees around the area always welcomed him, and they seemed to sing and to guide him with what he was doing.

The sky was a bright blue, and white clouds drifted across the sky. A small river flowed nearby. Legolas felt as if he were at home.

It was so peaceful, so quiet and calm. It gave him a good feeling as he shot at the target, and hit the mark.

* * *

Estel aimed at the target; his two arrows had not reached it. Only Legolas' arrows had, and they had hit the center.

Legolas walked to the target to take out his arrows, but Estel stopped him from doing so.

"Stop! We are not finished yet!" Estel shouted at him.

"But I won, my friend. I hit the target. Now the game is over…" Legolas tried to explain, but was interrupted by the human.

"Is this what it was for you, a game? A GAME?" Estel shouted at him. Estel shook his head, not believing that Legolas thought that it was a game.

"Yes, Estel, it was not a race, and we are not on a battle field. It was only a game," Legolas said and sighed. 'Why does he have to be so serious about it?' he wondered.

"Arghh…" Estel growled and threw his bow and arrows onto the ground, and quickly walked away.

Legolas looked at him and shook his head, and then turned and started walking back to his room.

"Umm… Legolas?" Elladan asked.

Legolas stopped and looked at the older twin.

"What is it, Elladan?" Legolas asked a little sharply.

"Ah?" Elladan was a bit taken aback.

"Elladan, I am tired. Please, just tell me what you want," Legolas said. He felt that he had enough for one day.

"Well… I have asked you in the past to let the boy win. So what happens today? You won, again. Now Estel is angry and he will probably go and do something stupid…" Elladan's voice trailed off when he saw the sad look on the elfling's face.

Legolas' head was lowered, and his shoulder slumped. Elladan put his hands on the elfling's shoulders, realizing his words had probably hurt Legolas.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked.

Legolas did not say anything; he only sighed and walked back to his room.

Elladan followed him, thinking he should apologize for what he said, but Legolas slammed the door in his face.

End of Chapter 1.

R/R


	2. Chapter 2

**_Reviews:_**

**IwishChan:** _Indeed... ouch... Thank you! D_

**Blue-elf3001:** _Thank you! D_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _Me too... Thank you! D_

**Becky red:**_ Thank you! D_

**Legolas4me:** _I will try my best... Thank you! D_

**Kestrel of Valinor:** _I'm glad that you enjoy it... Thank you! D_

**Elf771:** _Your wish is my command... Thank you! D_

**aranel:** _Poor Leggy... Thank you! D_

**kel:** _Check at my notes... I love to write elfling stories... Thank you! D_

**alibi girl:** _Sure, why not? Thank you! D_

_More angst on the way? Are you ready?_

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 2?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

2.

**"Whatever is begun in anger ends in shame."**

**- Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790)**

Elladan saw his father walking towards him. 'He looks angry… I hope Estel did not do something…' he thought.

"Father…" Elladan said, bowing slightly.

"Son." Elrond came and put his hand on his son's shoulder, and Elladan looked at him.

"Is there something wrong, father?" Elladan asked, noticing that his father still looked angry.

"Where have I gone wrong, my son?" Elrond asked his son.

Elladan looked at him in surprise.

"W… what?" Elladan asked, not knowing what to say to his father.

"Estel has locked himself in his room; for some reason he is very angry with Legolas, something about a contest with the bow and arrow…" Elrond said, looking sternly at his elder son.

"Umm… Adar… I think we should leave them be for the time being, so they have a chance to calm down," Elladan said.

"Why? What happened?" Elrond asked.

"Estel did not take his loss to Legolas very well and became angry with the prince. And I upset the Legolas by telling him he should not always win, and to let Estel win…" Elladan said.

"You said what to him?" Elrond looked at his son; he could not believe that Elladan would say that to the prince.

Elrond knew that Legolas regarded Imladris as his second home, and saw Elrond and his sons and daughter as part of his family.

"He must feel very hurt…" Elrond said and added, "I should go and speak with him…" He turned and left his son.

* * *

Elrond knocked on the door to Legolas' room, but there was no response.

"Legolas?" Elrond called.

Elrond tried to open the door, and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He went inside the room and looked around, searching for Legolas.

Legolas was curled up on the bed. His bow and arrows were on the floor, along with his two knives.

Elrond approached the bed, wondering how he could ease the pain. He did not like seeing the prince so upset.

"Legolas?" Elrond called softly. There was no answer.

"I heard what happened…" Elrond continued. "Elladan regrets saying what he did… he did not mean to…"

"Then, why my lord, is he not here?" Legolas asked, not looking at the lord.

Elrond opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He looked at the prince, not knowing what he should do. He knew that Legolas had a point; Elladan should be speaking to the prince, not his father.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked softly. He could hear Legolas crying quietly.

Elrond placed his hands on Legolas' shoulders. He was hurt when Legolas squirmed away from his touch.

"Legolas? Please, do not turn your back to me… I want to help…" Elrond offered.

"I… want to… be… alone…" Legolas sobbed.

"No, princeling… you need to be with your family, with us… come join us for dinner…" Elrond said and held out his hand, but Legolas did not take it.

"I am not your princeling!" Legolas exclaimed, and added, "Your son is."

"Legolas, you need to eat," Elrond said.

"I am not hungry…" Legolas answered. He kept his face turned away from the lord. He felt that his pride had taken a battering.

"I hope you will join us for dinner. And remember, I love you like a son," Elrond said.

Legolas turned his head to look at Elrond. He said angrily, "I have only one father, and I love him. I… I wish to be alone now. I need to decide what to do…"

"As you wish, Prince Legolas," Elrond said in defeat and left the room, taking one last look at the prince before sighing heavily as he closed the door behind him.

Now he was beginning to understand what Elladan was trying to say. He began to feel a little ashamed, and resolved to teach his sons not to threaten anyone, including Legolas.

End of Chapter 2.

R/R


	3. Chapter 3

**_Reviews:_**

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _You are right about it... Poor Leggy... Thank you! D_

**aranel:** _Thanks... after all... it's all about angst and friendship... Thank you! D_

**Shadowfax2931:** _I am... Thank you, Amanda! D_

**bumper:**_It seemed so... Thank you! D_

_I was boring._

_Just remember it's only the start of this story... lol! More angst will come..._

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 3?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Aragorn, Legolas, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

3.

**"The longer I live the more I see that I am never wrong about anything, and that all the pains that I have so humbly taken to verify my notions have only wasted my time."**

**- George Bernard Shaw (1856-1950)**

Elrond left Legolas' room. He felt that things had not gotten better, only worse. He made his way to Estel's room, hoping that he could help repair what had happened between Legolas and his son.

"Adar!" Elladan called before his father opened the door.

Elrond looked upon his son; Elladan looked at him, his face growing a little pale.

"What is wrong, ion-nin?" Elrond asked.

"Do not go in, adar…" Elladan said. He took a deep breath, and then said, "Erestor, Lindir and Glorfindel are inside, and I do not think you should disturb them."

"All three of them?" Elrond asked wonderingly.

Elladan nodded.

"Glorfindel, and Erestor?" Elrond asked, still not quite believing his son's words.

Elladan nodded again.

"How long have they been in there?" Elrond asked, curious.

"I heard from Elrohir that Lindir was with Estel; it seems that he was crying on Lindir's shoulder. Then Lindir came out and returned with Erestor and Glorfindel, and they all went inside the room, and have not left since…"

"Where is your brother?" Elrond asked.

"In the kitchen. He is probably wondering where are we, as lunch is ready. You know that if we do not hurry, Elrohir will eat all the food, don't you?" Elladan asked.

"I know, but I am afraid, ion-nin, that there are more important issues right now than worrying whether Elrohir will eat everything or not, like… our young prince, and Estel…" Elrond pointed out to him.

"Why did he call for them?" Elrond asked. He was still a little confused as to what had happened, and why Estel would want to see the three elves.

"I do not know father, but I suspect that Lindir was trying to comfort him, or help him to deal with the consequences of his childish act," Elladan answered. He noticed the look that his father gave him. "Father, I **am** only guessing, I do not know what they are talking about, but I am curious to find out, as they have been inside a long time."

Before Elrond could answer, the door to Estel's room opened.

Elrond looked at his son, and then made his way into the room, where he saw Lindir, Erestor and Glorfindel.

Estel saw the look upon his adar's face, and asked, "Is something wrong, father?"

"I had hoped that you would tell me, Estel," Elrond said.

"Nothing adar," Estel said innocently.

"That is not what I have heard from Elladan, nor from Legolas."

Estel looked around and noticed that Legolas was not even there.

"Where is Legolas adar?" Estel asked.

"He is in his room. He is very angry, and is thinking of leaving, never to return…" Elrond began to say, only to watch Estel ran out of the room.

* * *

Estel tried to open the door, but the door was locked. 

"Legolas! Open the door!" Estel said.

There was no sound of movement from inside the room, and Estel tried again.

"Forgive me for acting like a child…" Estel confessed.

He heard the sound of the door being unlocked, and Legolas opened it slightly, only letting his face show. "You **are** a child, and I forgive you, but I need to be alone right now…"

Estel smiled gratefully. "Then will you come and join us for lunch? I am hungry, and I think you must be too, as you have not eaten since this morning," he said, thinking everything would now be alright.

"I am not hungry, Estel. I am feeling tired, so I think I will sleep a little… maybe later…" Legolas mumbled. He closed the door and locked it so that no one could disturb him.

Estel found himself staring at the door. He turned over and ran to the dining hall where he knew his father and brothers would be.

"Estel, what is wrong?" Elladan asked.

"He does not want to eat; he said that he was not hungry…" Estel answered.

"Did he say more than that?" Elrond asked.

"He said that he forgives me, but that he is tired and wants to sleep."

Estel looked at his adar and saw the worried look on his face. "Why are you worried adar? Is there something wrong with Legolas?" he asked.

Elrond sighed, and answered, "Legolas' pride has been hurt, thanks to Elladan. Your brother told Legolas that he should let you win, and that upset Legolas."

Estel looked at Elladan, not understanding why his brother spoke to Legolas. He lowered his head, remembering what had happened, and realizing that he was at fault too. He was always the one who turned it into a contest, not Legolas. For Legolas, it was only fun, a game.

"Ada?" Estel asked.

Elrond looked upon his son, waiting to hear what his son had to say.

"Why is Legolas acting so childishly?" Estel asked.

Elrond smiled slightly; he was amused. He did not know who was acting more childish – Legolas or his son.

End of Chapter 3.

R/R

* * *

_You see? No cliffy on the edge... at least not in this chapter... lol!_


	4. Chapter 4A

**_Reviews:_**

_Chapter 2_

**kel: **_I just did... that's okay, sweety... Thank you! D_

_Chapter 3_

**Carawen:** _It is good to see you here, sweety. Yes, you are right about that, and Legolas, I think Legolas will do what he thinks that it will be fine for him... Thank you! D_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ Lol! Then who is childish? Thank you ! D_

**aranel:** _I think that might take some time, sweety... between Elladan and Legolas, poor lads, but hey what about? I love that too... Thank you! D_

**Elf771:**_ I'm glad that you love it... Thank you! D_

**kel:** _Oh, god, how you are right about it... lol! Thank you ! D_

_Is this soon enough?_

_Are you ready for angst?_

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 4A?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon  
Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

4A.

"I do not know my son…" Elrond said, trying not to laugh. He added, "Take my spare keys and go to Legolas' room…" He was unable to finish as Estel interrupted him.

"I do not know we had spare keys," Estel said.

Elrond did not know if Estel was just making a comment, or whether he had some plans for them.

"Do not even think of that, little brother…" Elrohir said. He had come into the room silently, surprising them, and he took the keys and put them in his pocket.

"Brother… I thought you were in the kitchen…" Elladan teased his brother.

Elrohir smiled. "What have I missed?" he asked.

"Hmm… nothing serious…" Elladan said a little uncomfortably.

Elrohir could feel that his twin was not telling him something. "You lie… tell me or I will tickle you…" he threatened. He did not give Elladan a chance to say anything, but started to tickle him. Elladan squirmed, trying to get away.

Estel started to laugh as he watched his brothers. Elrond and the other elves only watched them.

Elrohir stopped tickling his brother; something was missing. He could not hear his friend's laugh.

"Ada, where is Legolas? Why is he not here?" Elrohir questioned his father. He saw they all looked a little uncomfortable.

"Has something happened to Legolas that I do not know about?" Elrohir asked, starting to worry about his friend.

Elrond saw how Elladan took his brother aside the room and spoke to him in a low voice.

It did not take long before he heard Elrohir yelling angrily: "WHAT? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?"

At that point Elrond left the room, and Estel followed him.

Elrond saw the scene in front of him, and it saddened him to see his sons fighting with each other.

Elrohir was close to tears. He looked hard at his brother before he turned and quickly made his way down the corridor. They all knew he was going to see Legolas to try and comfort him.

"I tried to talk to him ada…" Elladan swallowed. He was close to tears, too. "Do you think he or Legolas will ever forgive me?" he asked sadly.

Elrond went to his son and took him in his arms, hugging him tightly. Despite what happened, he wanted to let his son know he loved him.

End of Chapter 4A.

R/R

* * *

_Will the twins... be friends or take apart from each other?_

_So... what do you have in your mind? Who should be poor right now?_

_Yes, more angst on the way. evil grin_


	5. Chapter 4B

**_Reviews:_**

**kel:** _He was there as he felt as they were his second family... That's okay sweety... I'm glad that you love it. ("Thranduil's Trial" will be update with luck next month)... Thank you! D_

**Elf771:**_ Actually not. I thought about the reaction between the twins... it turns nice, don't you think? Angst all over... evil grin... Thank you! D_

**Aranel:**_ Just wait and see... the story is not over yet... grin... it is just started... Are you ready for more? Thank you! D_

_Missed me?_

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 4B?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13 - T

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

4B.

**"Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome."**

**- Isaac Asimov**

Elrohir ran to Legolas' room. He pounded on the door, hard, as if he wanted to break it down.

"LEGOLAS! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR…" Elrohir shouted.

But there was no answer, and Elrohir sagged against the door. He desperately wanted to speak with his friend. Then he remembered he had his father's spare keys. With shaking hands, he unlocked the door and stepped into the room.

Looking around, he found Legolas' quiver on the floor, and he stepped carefully over it. His eyes were now on the bed, and on the figure lying on it.

Legolas' eyes were closed, and it made Elrohir frown. He knew all the reasons why and when elves shut their eyes, but why Legolas had his closed was a mystery to him. It seemed his pride was more than it should be; that he allowed it to dictate to him.

Elrohir climbed onto the bed and shook his friend.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, open your eyes…" Elrohir begged, feeling the tears fall. "Please…"

* * *

Estel watched as his father hugged his elder brother, and poked his father. 

"Ada, where did Elrohir go?"

"Estel, ion-nin, I believe he has gone to see Legolas. Please, go and find him and bring him here…" Elrond asked his son softly.

Estel did as his father asked him, and went to find Elrohir.

* * *

Estel went to Legolas' room and saw the door was open. He quickly went inside and heard as Elrohir begged Legolas to open his eyes. He went to the bed to have a closer look. 

He had never seen Elrohir like this before, and wondered what it was that was making his brother cry.

Then he saw. Legolas' eyes were closed.

"Why are his eyes closed?" Estel asked, curious.

Elrohir was so concerned about Legolas that he did not sense Estel's presence. He jumped slightly at the sound of Estel's voice, and then turned to him.

"Estel, go… call adar here…" Elrohir mumbled to his brother, before turning his gaze back to Legolas.

When Elrohir mentioned 'adar' Estel remembered why he was there.

"Elrohir… adar asked for you…" Estel said.

"I cannot… please, call father, and tell him that something is amiss with Legolas…" Elrohir said, his arms wrapped tightly around Legolas' pale body.

"What is wrong with Legolas?" Estel asked. It seemed to him that everyone was trying to hide the truth from him.

"Only adar can tell you…" Elrohir answered, and added, "Please, Estel, run and bring him here… I fear for Legolas…"

Estel nodded and left the room. He ran, wanting to find his father as quickly as possible. Right now, Legolas' life was more important, more important than the contest that seemed to be the cause of all this.

* * *

"Ada… ada…" Estel called when he saw his father. 

Elrond stepped away from Elladan when he saw the worried look on Estel's face.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Elrond knelt as Estel came closer to him.

"It… is Legolas, adar…" Estel said, trying to catch his breath.

"Breath my son… breathe, and tell me what is wrong with Legolas." Elrond tried to calm his son, curious as what could have happened to Legolas.

Elladan was curious too, and he knelt down next to his brother and hugged him. Both waited until the boy had caught his breath, and Elladan released him once Estel began to speak.

"Ada…" He swallowed before he continued. He could still see in his mind how Elrohir was holding onto Legolas, tears in his eyes, clearly worried about his friend.

"His eyes are closed… Legolas' eyes are closed…" Estel began to cry.

Both elves hugged him as he asked, "Why are his eyes closed? Why would that make Elrohir so sad?"

Elrond and Elladan could only look at him.

"Elrohir is…" Elladan started to say, but could not continue. He was worried, not only about Legolas, but about his brother.

"We must hurry…" Elrond said, and they began to walk quickly to Legolas' room.

As they made their way down the corridor, Elladan suggested, "Estel and I will bring your bag of herbs…" He grabbed Estel's hand and turned, heading towards his father's study.

Elrond continued to Legolas' room. When he entered, his heart was close to breaking as he saw his son, crying and holding Legolas' limp body tightly against him. The elf lord saw that Estel was right; Legolas' eyes were closed.

He moved towards the bed and gently released Elrohir's grip on Legolas. He took his son in his arms and held him as Elrohir wept on his shoulder.

End of Chapter 4B.

R/R

* * *

_It must be hard for Elrohir..._


	6. Chapter 5

**_Reviews:_**

_Chapter 1_

**Princess Rue of Mirkwood:** _It's AU, please remember that. Though even in his age, he should know how to fight, don't you think? evil grin. Indeed, poor Leggy. Thank you! D_

_Chapter 4A_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ How you right about this. You do? I do hope that you are right... evil grin... I'm glad that you love it, sweety... Thank you! D_

_Chapter 4B_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**_ Not good. So what do you think I should do? Thank you, sweety! D_

**Anomonous:** _Blush._ _Thank you, I'm glad that you loved the story, and I will try to fix him... Thank you! D_

**Elf771:**_ I thought that it will give you twist... I'm glad that you loved it...  
Thank you! D_

**grumpy:**_ Friend. Even words came turned your life down, believe me I know. I know how words could touch in the heart and almost breaking it._

**Rutu:**_ I am afraid that I will not answer to this question, I mean, not now... You'll see... Well, no sad endings... I will think of it... evil grin... Blush. I am glad you love it... Thank you! D_

**miyabi:**_ Again, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait and see... Thank you! D_

**MoroTheWolfGod:**_ I will do my best... Thank you! D_

**Lost-Elf:**_ OMG! You so right about it (look at my stories). I will try, Sarah... Thank you! D_

**kel:**_ Again, my friend, you will get the answer in time... evil grin... you'll see... Thank you! D_

**x-aranel-x:**_ (1): I guess, both of them want a revenge... no?  
(2): Thank you for beta-ing sweety! Love you D (3): My beta could not resist..._

**Indareun:**_ Anxious so soon... do not be worried, my friend... Thank you! D_

_And now for the story, should we?_

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 5?

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel & Manon

Rating: PG-13 Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol! 

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

5.

**"The nice thing about being a celebrity is that if you bore people they think it's their fault."**

**- Henry Kissinger (1923-) **

**In Legolas' room…**

Lord Elrond saw the distressing sight in front of him; his son, the sadness showing very clearly on his face as he held Legolas.

Prince Legolas. And his eyes were closed.

Elrond hurried over to his younger son, and tried to take Legolas from him. But Elrohir did not want to let go; he did not want to leave his friend.

"Let go of him, my son, let me save him…" Elrond asked his son.

Elrohir knew he had no choice and let go of his friend. He watched how his father tried to heal Legolas.

'Forgive me, my friend, for not being there for you… when you needed me the most…' Elrohir thought sadly, and wiped the tears from his face.

Elrond leaned over Legolas and whispered into his ear.

Elrohir tried to fight his tears; he was angry at both his twin and his father. And he was upset that he could not hear what his father was whispering.

Elladan and Estel entered, bringing the bag of herbs.

"Here it is, adar…" Elladan handed Elrond the bag.

"Thank you," Elrond said. Without moving his eyes from the prince, he added, "Leave now, all of you. I need to be alone with him; it will be difficult to save him if you're around."

Elladan was the first to leave, followed by Estel. Elrohir, on the other hand, did not want to leave his friend; he wanted to stay as long as he could.

Elladan came back when he noticed Elrohir hadn't followed them. Going to his brother, he tried to guide him gently from the room, but Elrohir struggled to stay.

"Please, brother, do not make it hard for us and for Legolas, please brother…" Elladan said to his twin. Estel, standing in the doorway, watched his elder brother pleading with Elrohir.

Elrohir's shoulders slumped, and Estel went in to help Elladan take Elrohir out of the room, closing the door as they left.

* * *

Elrond stayed with Legolas. It was hard; Legolas was hurt emotionally by Elladan's words. For a while Elrond had even begun to lose hope for the prince. 

Then he began to think of Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood. It would be too painful for him to lose his child again; it was a matter of pride as well.

Elrond replaced the herbs on Legolas' head, and it seemed that he saw a vision in his mind.

Elrond started to pray, hoping that the Valar would save the princeling from another fall, for his time had not yet come.

'I guess you are back to the old times,' Elrond thought. He was filled with despair.

Elrond kept talking to the prince in the hope that Legolas would do his part, but there was no movement seen from the princeling.

* * *

_In the meantime… outside Legolas' room…_

The silence was heavy as Estel stood there with his brothers. They had not moved.

"Ada will take care of him, 'Ro," Estel said to Elrohir, putting his arms around his brother's waist.

But Elrohir removed Estel's arms and left them without saying a word, his heart still heavy from all the recent events; Legolas had frightened him.

"'RO…" He heard his name being called, but he ignored it.

'You should have told me, my trusted friend, you should have not kept it inside,' Elrohir thought in despair.

"If only you had told me…" Elrohir whispered.

Elrohir needed fresh air. He felt as if he was suffocating, and he left the house.

* * *

"Give him time, little brother. " Elladan put his hands on Estel's shoulders, knowing that he wanted to follow Elrohir. 

"Do you think Legolas will be alright?" Estel asked in fear, worried about Legolas and how his brother was affected by it.

Elladan nodded, hoping that Legolas would be alright. Most of all, he hoped in his heart that Legolas would forgive him in time.

* * *

Lord Elrond left the room, certain now that Legolas would be fine. 

His pride was the only thing that mattered now. It had happened before, and he thought he had accepted it, but he had not

Elladan watched his father as he left the room; he looked exhausted.

"Father," Estel ran over to him, causing his father to fall.

Elladan hurried over helped his adar to rise on his feet, and took Estel in his arms.

"Will Legolas recover adar?" Elladan asked.

Elrond looked at his sons, and said softly, "It will take time, as you know, though I do hope that everything will be fine from now on."

He noticed that someone was missing. "Where is your brother?"

Elladan looked at his father and answered quietly, still thinking that it was his fault "He could not stand the waiting, ada – he ran out." Elladan released Estel, and the boy went to stand next to Elrond.

"Find him, Elladan, find him and bring him here. He needs to know that Legolas will be fine," Elrond said to him. Taking Estel, he added, "Go, I'll see what I can do for my stomach; I've been hungry for years!"

Estel laughed as he heard his father's words, and hugged him tight.

"I will take Estel with me. He **must** be as hungry as I am, and I know you are too, my son. Just look at you." Elrond gestured to Elladan.

Elladan's hair was a mess, and so was his face. Elrond could see the hollowed out cheeks on his son's face, and knew that Elladan blamed himself for what had happened.

"I will later. I want to go and find Elrohir first," Elladan said to them. He left the house, leaving Elrond with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Elrond did not know what would come from this – no one knew. The only one who might have known was Prince Legolas, who still let pride rule him, hurting everyone including himself. This was something the prince would never learn.

But before Elrond went to the kitchen he felt that perhaps his son needed comfort as well.

Still holding Estel's hand, they went out into the garden. Elrond knew it was Prince Legolas' favorite place for coming to terms with his thoughts without anyone to disturb the peace, and knew that he would find Elrohir there.

He watched as Elladan tried to comfort Elrohir, but the other did not seem to want his company.

Elrond went closer towards his two sons, hoping that Elrohir would at least listen to him.

"Elladan!" He called his son over.

Elladan turned towards his father; his eyes were wet with tears.

"Take your little brother to the kitchen. I will stay here…" Elrond said, stroking Estel's hair.

"Yes Adar," Elladan said, and took Estel's hand in his.

As they left, Elrond moved towards Elrohir, his eyes not leaving him. He noticed how distressed Elrohir looked, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

Elrond put his hands on his son's shoulders and said softly, "He did not mean it, my son."

Elrohir turned his eyes towards his adar and said accusingly, "Yes, he did! He wanted Legolas' pride to be hurt…"

"I believe that you are wrong, my son." Elrond looked at Elrohir, noticing the anger and sadness that was on his face, and explained, "He only wanted for your little brother to win, and because of that his words hurt Legolas."

"But… Legolas took it to heart, and that it was meant to hurt him, Adar," Elrohir said, as he looked in his father's eyes.

"He will be fine, my son, he will be fine." Elrond embraced his son.

"I hope that you are right, Adar," Elrohir said, and whispered, "I hope you are right, because I do not wish to lose a loyal friend like him; he is like a brother to me…"

"You will not lose him, my son." Elrond looked again at his son and wiped his tears away. "You will not lose him."

End of Chapter 5.

R/R

* * *

_I **do** hope that Elrond is right in what he said..._


	7. Chapter 6

_**Reviews:**_

_Chapter 2_

**Tinorial Peredhil:**_ Lol! That was a good one... Thank you: D_

_Chapter 3_

**Tinorial Peredhil:**_ Yes, poor Elrond, huh? Thank you: D_

_Chapter 4A_

**Tinorial Peredhil:**_ I believe that in time, Elladan will learnt to stop himself... Thank you: D_

_Chapter 4B_

**Tinorial Peredhil:**_ Poor the lord, suffers all the elflings around... Thank you: D_

_Chapter 5_

**Indareun:** _Blush... Hannon-le for your words, mellon-nin... Thank you: D_

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:** _Spoiler: Legolas will be needed for the following chapters, after all the story is only began... evil grin... Thank you: D_

**MoroTheWolfGod:** _I'm glad that you love it, sweetie... Thank you: D_

**kel:** _Lol! Thank you:D_

**Aranel:** _Yea, well you know... Elrond should eat, and Legolas better be wake, as he missing action... lol! Thank you:D_

**Rutu:** _Poor Elladan... suffers from everyone, though it was his own action... lol! Well... he better be alright... or I'll kill him. Thank you:D_

**kakau:** _That's okay, write what you can sweetie. My English is well my second language, as Hebrew is my first... I hope that you not too anxious... lol! Thank you:D_

**kel:** _Poor Elrond and I do hope that he is right about it... evil grin... Thank you:D_

**Carawen:** _They will be fine... I hope... Thank you:D_

**Tinorial Peredhil:** _Hannon-le, mellon-nin, I'm glad that you loved the story, there is more to come... Thank you:D_

_Forgive me for the long time, though I might update again by the end of the week..._

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 6

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

Part one: **_Family_**

6.

**The art of living is more like that of wrestling than of dancing. The main thing is to stand firm and be ready for an unseen attack.**

**  
-- Marcus Aurelius Antonius**

"Come my son, you need to rest, look at you," Elrond gently said to Elrohir.

"No, I cannot leave him… not until I know… until I see him open his eyes, until I see his smile…" Elrohir said with a broken voice to his father, as he did not feel tired.

"Come, my son." Elrond pulled his son closer to him, and hugged him tight.

Elrohir's continued to cry, the tears falling on his father's shoulder.

"He will be fine, you will see…" Elrond moved his hand over his son's hair and stroked it.

Elrond and Elrohir walked to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

**At the kitchen…**

Elladan had not noticed that his young brother had left the table and had gone to Legolas' room.

Elrond entered and noticed that one of his sons was missing.

"Elladan, where is Estel?"

Elladan turned his head from the food and scanned the room, a look of panic on his face.

"I do not know, father, I did not notice him leave," Elladan said shamefully, the thought of his not looking after his brother eating away at him.

Elrond gave him a hard look as anger and worry spread in his heart. His face clearly spoke his thoughts, 'Immature, so immature, I thought I could trust you.'

Elladan noticed the look that was on his father's face, and said sadly as the guilt burned into him, "Forgive me, Father…"

Elrohir said, "I know where he could be, Father…" and fled from the kitchen.

Soon Elrond and Elladan tried to catch up with him, realizing he was heading towards Legolas' room.

* * *

The door was open. Their eyes opened wide as they saw how Estel moved his hands over Legolas' hair, moving the curled locks from Legolas' face.

Elrond could not stop himself from smiling at the sight of Estel stroking Legolas' hair. He came forward, and hugged his son.

Elrohir turned and glared at his brother with anger and fear. Elladan came closer to his twin, and moved his hand slightly onto Elrohir's shoulder as he tried to comfort him, but Elrohir turned his back on his twin.

Elrohir still could not face his brother, nor could he talk to him; he still had it in his mind the idea that Legolas would die and it would be because of Elladan's words.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked weakly as he wished that his twin would at least speak to him.

But no sound came from Elrohir.

"'Ro? Please forgive me…" Elladan called to his brother and begged for Elrohir to resume their friendship and the enjoyment of their twin bond.

Elrohir sat next to Legolas; his eyes were on him as he hoped that his friend would live. He could feel the tears rolling down his face, and leaned over Legolas' chest and let his grief come to the surface.

Elrohir felt a hand on his shoulder, but he did not care anymore. He just wished that Legolas would live, as he could hear his voice time after time.

"Legolas will be alright my son…" Elrond tried to give comfort to his son, and rubbed Elrohir's shoulder.

Elladan looked at his father and brother, and gave up as tears began to fall. He felt shame, jealousy, and guilt. He wished that his brother would forgive him, but it seemed that Elrohir did not even want to look at him. He wished that his father would give him the same love and comfort that he gave to his twin and to Estel, but he felt that he had gotten none of it.

Elladan looked at them closely and felt uncomfortable by the sight. He cried quietly, not wanting them to hear, and left the room.

Elladan walked slowly at first. He was soon crying harder, angry at what happened. He did not notice Erestor who was walking in the hall.

"Master Elrohir is that you?" Erestor asked, as he was not certain which twin he had chanced upon.

Elladan lifted his head and could barely see the face through the blur of tears, but he recognized the voice. "Erestor?"

"Yes, it is I," Erestor confirmed his question.

"It is I, Elladan," the twin said through a breaking sob.

Erestor moved his hand to wipe away the tears and asked him, "Why are you crying? Has someone hurt you?"

Elladan nodded, but instead of saying anything, he ran away.

Erestor seemed surprised by the twin's act, and decided to find Elrond to see what the reason was behind it.

Erestor moved from room to another, searching for his lord, until he found him in Legolas' room.

"My lord?" Erestor asked.

Elrond turned his head and saw his advisor in the doorway. His eyes were wary. "What worries you, dear friend?" Elrond asked.

"What has happen to Elladan?" Erestor asked, trying to surprise his lord.

Elrond scanned his advisor's face and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I saw him in the hall; he was crying, and when I asked him a simple question he ran away from me…" Erestor explained with a heavy heart, as he hoped that nothing bad had happened to him.

Elrond sighed heavily and turned his head from Erestor back to Elrohir. "Elrohir, you must stop this at once, Elladan is your twin, and you just cannot hide from him forever. Please go after him," he pleaded.

Elrohir looked at his father in shock and disbelief. "B… But?" he tried to protest, but it seemed that nothing helped. He left the room with a last look at Legolas.

* * *

"Ada?"

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond asked.

"Where are the twins? Where have they gone?" Estel asked.

"They need to deal it with themselves, as they upset with each other…" Elrond tried to explain.

"Is this because of me? Or Legolas?" Estel asked worriedly.

Elrond looked at his son and seemed caught; he did not know what his answer should be, as he did not want to upset the young human as well, because for him it was bad enough that the twins were angry with each other.

Estel looked at his father and asked, "Father?"

Elrond looked at him and answered, "I do not know how I should answer you, as I cannot see you crying and hurt…."

"I understand, Father," Estel said softly and turned back to Legolas and tried to keep himself busy by playing with the prince's hair.

"Will you have a re-match with Legolas after he is healed?" Elrond asked in curiosity.

Estel nodded. He missed their friendship, the touch of his bow… and by that he remembered his plan.

End of Chapter 6.

_

* * *

_

_What will happen to the twins? Will they finally make up? Or what about Legolas? He missed all the action... Poor elfling..._


	8. Chapter 7

_**Review:**_

**Silverstreak Wolf:** I'll do my best with the twins, though I'm sure that you'll to read it... evil grin... Thank you:D

_As promised, though I might update again, by the end of the week... evil grin..._

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 7

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one:** _Family_

7.

**"What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies" **

**Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek philosopher**

Elrohir left the room in anger, as he did not know why his father sent him searching for his twin. He felt so much anger and pain for Elladan that he felt that he did not want to deal with him, nor to face him and talk to him.

He walked towards the garden, and heard his twin crying. Elrohir thought to comfort him, but then he remembered Legolas, and only stood there, staring at his twin as he cried.

* * *

At the same time, Glorfindel sat near the garden as he read a book, but he could not ignore the twin's cry. Turning his head, he saw Elladan and Elrohir. One of the twins stood glaring at the other. Glorfindel decided to find out what was going on between them and tried to settle it once and for all.

"Forgive me," Glorfindel said, going over. "Elrohir, why are you crying?"

Elrohir glared at him and answered by pointing to his twin, "Elladan is the one that is crying, not I…"

"What is going on with the two of you?" Glorfindel asked them.

Elladan lifted his head but could not say anything, and lowered it again.

As for Elrohir, he could not stop himself from talking, blaming his twin for what he had done to Legolas.

Glorfindel knelt next to Elladan and offered him a shoulder to cry on, and Elladan took it, sobbing on the golden-haired elf.

Elladan could not stop murmuring and blaming himself for all the problems that he had caused. "It was my fault… I was the one that should left when…"

Elrohir could feel a deep pain in his heart like broken glass. His heart and mind was connected with his twin's, he knew. Father told them when they were elflings…

"_If one of you breaks in the tide, the other will feel the same feelings, and will break too. You have to act together as one and not to separate from each other. You are not only brothers in heart and soul, you are also good friends, you have to remember it my sons."_

Elrohir moved toward his brother and knelt next to him. "Glorfindel," Elrohir turned toward the older elf, "Leave us alone…"

Glorfindel nodded and quickly obeyed.

* * *

Elrohir looked at his brother and stroked his hair softly. Feeling his brother's hand, Elladan lifted his head. Elrohir wiped the tears from his brother's face and looked at him with forgiveness.

"Forgive me, Elrohir… please…" Elladan cried again and begged for his brother's forgiveness.

Elrohir wanted to say something, yet he could not say anything. He could only stare at his brother's face.

"Please forgive me for my words, I did not mean them…" Elladan kept begging his brother, wishing to gain Elrohir's forgiveness.

Elrohir lowered his head as he fought the new tears that seemed to be prickling his eyes, but said nothing.

"Please, brother, say something… please…"

Elrohir stood, feeling that he could not bear it, he wanted to leave! But his heart did not give him that, though he thought that his heart would break into pieces.

Elladan held his twin's chin as he stared at him. "You have to forgive me, please; I cannot live with it, please…"

Elrohir swallowed hard, as he dared not look in his twin's eyes. He turned his head away from his twin.

Elladan stood at that moment. "You know as well as I that our lives are tied. You remember Father's words; I know that you do…"

Elrohir swallowed. 'I know, I remember them, but I cannot forgive you…'

"Why you cannot forgive me?" Elladan asked in panic.

Elrohir started to cry; he could not forgive him until he knew for sure that Legolas was alive, and he hoped and wished that his twin would understand.

"Is it because of Legolas?" Elladan asked in despair and moved to face his brother.

Elrohir nodded.

Elladan looked at him and begged, "Please 'Ro, forgive me, I will do anything, please…"

Elrohir scanned his twin's face, and Elladan could swear he saw a sparkle in his twin's eyes. "I will do anything, please…"

"Will you?" Elrohir asked cunningly.

"I will, please brother, please forgive me…" Elladan begged, and then stopped as he waited to hear his twin.

"Forgive me brother, but…" Elrohir said to him and added, "I cannot forgive you until I know that Legolas is awake, and yet I do not want to take advantage and use you and to ask you to do anything… I just cannot."

* * *

Glorfindel stared in shock at the twins; he had heard every single word that passed between them and walked inside the house.

* * *

"My lord?" Glorfindel asked as he noticed the presence of Erestor as well.

"What is it, Glorfindel?" Elrond asked him.

"I think that you should be with your sons, my lord…" Glorfindel suggested.

"Why?" Elrond asked.

"Why? I think that you need to be with your sons, they need you, Elladan needs you, as well as Elrohir…" Glorfindel explained gently so that his friend would know the situation.

Elrond ran before he could hear the rest of the sentence. He left the house and looked around, searching for his sons when he heard Elladan's voice begging his brother. He followed the voice and headed towards the garden. Elrond watched the scene with tears rolling down his face.

He watched them in silence, not wanting to get in the middle, but they noticed his presence and Elladan went to his father to cry on his shoulder as he begged of his father forgiveness as well. "Forgive me, Father…"

Elrohir saw it and was determined to go to Legolas, but his father's voice stopped him.

"Elrohir, come here," Elrond said. He beckoned with his hand towards Elrohir and said softly to him, "You have to forgive him, my son; he is _your_ twin…"

"But I hate him!" Elrohir said loudly and glared with anger at his twin and ran to his room.

"Ada?"

"What is it Estel?" Elrond asked and looked down at the boy.

"It is Legolas, he is awake…" Estel said joyfully.

Elrond stroked Estel's hair and said, "It is indeed good news."

Estel scanned the situation; he noticed Elladan, but he did not know where Elrohir was. "Ada? Where is Elrohir?"

Elrond turned to Elladan and said, "Go to your twin and tell him the news. I am certain that he will forgive you now…."

End of Chapter 7.

_

* * *

_

_Ouch..._

_Poor Elladan... Have you heard the news?_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Reviews:**_

**KerowynGreenleaf:** _Evil grin..._ **warning: do not eat or drink as you read the chapter**, _though I am sure that I have to find a place to hide... Thank you:D_

**Rutu:** _Well.. he did say it... Aye, Legolas is wakey... 'Dan... I hope that you'll forgive me... lol! I guess that Elrond feared to them that he had to do something... Thank you:D_

**Silverstreak Wolf:** _Who? Me? Lol! Thank you:D_

_**Warning: do not eat or drink as you read the chapter.**_

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 8

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one**: _Family_

8.

"**The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."**

**Mahatma Gandhi**

Elladan stared at his father before he managed to walk to their room and knock, his body trembling as he thought about the hate that his brother had shown. "'Ro… open… the door… please…."

There was no answer from the other side of the door. "Please 'Ro, I need to say something… to you…."

Elrohir opened the door; his eyes were wide and he had a look of anger on his face. "What… what more do you have to say?" he asked.

"That… that…" Elladan tried to say what he felt, but he heard himself stutter; he swallowed and added, "It is Legolas… he is awake…"

Elrohir ran from the room when he heard the news, running swiftly to Legolas' room.

Elrond saw Elrohir as he ran and knew that his eldest had probably already told him the news, but he wondered where Elladan could be.

"Take Estel to Legolas, I will be right there," Elrond said to Glorfindel before he fled. He walked into the twins' room and his heart was saddened to see Elladan sitting on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

"You lied… Father… you lied to me…" Elladan cried, unable to look upon his Adar's face.

Elrond tried to take his son into his arms, but Elladan threw his father's hands aside and ran away. "ELLADAN!" Elrond called, afraid for his son.

Elladan did not turn his head as he ran; he felt that he needed to be alone, away from everything. His father had lied to him, his brother hated him, and he feared that Legolas might not want his friendship.

Elladan fell into despair as he ran to the stables and took his brother's horse. Grief filled his heart and covered it in shadow.

Elrond tried to follow his son, only to see him flee on Elrohir's horse. The elven lord hurried inside and went to Legolas' room.

His eyes were bright, though there was still a frown on his face as worry for his son filled his heart. He did not want to lose him.

Elrond looked at Legolas, who seemed sore. The elfling's eyes were half open as he looked back and noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Elladan?" he asked weakly, his throat dry. Elrohir hurried over to his friend's side and gave him some water.

Elrond turned his head away, worried of what his son would do, and yet Legolas' question left him speechless.

"My lord?" Legolas called weakly and added, as frown appeared on his face, "Where is Elladan?"

Elrond turned back toward Legolas and swallowed the tears that threatened to fall. He looked at the princeling and answered in a trembling voice, "He left…."

Legolas looked at the lord with worry, and then looked at Elrohir. He looked deeply into Elrohir's eyes, noticing the anger, and turned his head slightly as he said, "Go after your brother, mellon-nin… go…."

Elrohir's face twisted into a frown as he heard his friend's words. He looked at Legolas, then his father, before he stood and fled.

* * *

**Near the Ford River…**

Elladan halted the horse, his eyes set upon the river. He dismounted and walked toward the river as if no fear or regret was on his mind, as if his heart was covered in shadow.

Soon he entered the river, going in deeper and deeper, not caring what was going to happen next. His life already seemed worthless.

* * *

Elrohir could feel his heart breaking as he hurried across Legolas' room. "Father, where could he have gone?" Elrohir asked worriedly.

"He took your horse," Elrond said sadly, adding, "You have to forgive him, he is _your_ brother as well as your friend. Find him before it is too late."

Elrohir swiftly left the room and took the same path to the stables as his brother did. Mounting his twin's horse, he urged it into a gallop, whispering to the animal, "Find your master… find my brother…"

The horse stopped near the Ford River.

Elrohir found only his horse; his brother was nowhere in sight.

He dismounted and looked at the surrounding area. His eyes scanned the forest, but he saw no movement. He then looked towards the river in fear, hoping that Elladan had not done something foolish.

Something caught his eyes, something that seemed to emerge from the river.

Elrohir could feel his heart beating loud and fast as he began to fear even more for his brother. He ran to the river and dove in, swimming towards what had caught his eye. He soon realized that it was his brother and swam even faster to reach him.

Elladan's face was pale, which made Elrohir panic. He feared and regretted their earlier words. "Stay alive brother. Father will heal you… please…" Elrohir whispered in his brother's ear.

He brought Elladan back to shore, then cradled his brother in his arms. Carefully he mounted his horse and rode quickly, his heart beating wildly.

He hoped that he was not already too late.

**

* * *

In Legolas' room…**

"Forgive me for my behavior before," Estel said gently to Legolas, his eyes searching the princeling's face forgiveness.

Legolas looked at him. Scanning the boy's face, he said, "You have my forgiveness, mellon-nín." He then looked at the elven lord, his eyes searching for something, as the lord had not said anything since Elrohir left, and he felt that he needed to know what had happened.

"My lord?" he called. "Is there something amiss, that your heart in troubled?" Elrond nodded; still he felt that he could not confess the worry that filled him.

"I need to rest," Legolas murmured as he could feel weariness take over. Snuggling further into the bed he fell slept.

Glorfindel left the room, knowing that the princeling still had to rest, having only woken thinking that something might have happened.

Elrond took his son's hand and they both left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Take care of him for me, my friend," Elrond said to Glorfindel. He knelt by his son and said, "Go with him my son, he will tell you stories as much as you wish." Estel nodded solemnly, and the two left the lord alone with his thoughts.

Elrond decided the he needed some fresh air and to feel the breeze on his face. Once outside, he could hear a horse arriving in the courtyard and hurried over.

It was Elrohir. He could see that the elf was carrying something, but he could not bring himself to think that it was Elladan, his mind would not let him.

'Please Valar… Do no let it be my son…' he prayed in anguish.

Elrohir rode further into the courtyard; his eyes were wet as he had been crying over his brother's body, whispering to him to stay alive. He saw his father, standing and staring at him in worry, and shouted, "FATHER! FATHER! HELP ME!"

Elrohir halted the horse as his father hurried towards him. As he noticed his son, Elrond could feel his heart sinking at the sight that greeted him. 'Valar… please help me…' Elrond prayed, his eyes full of agony.

He grasped Elladan's wrist, searching for a pulse. It was barely there. He looked up at Elrohir and said, "I hope you have not come too late…."

Elrohir did not say another word, but his eyes were set firmly on his twin, hoping that he would live.

He, too, hoped that he had not come too late.

End of Chapter 8.

_

* * *

_

_Now, I need to find the safe place and hide from unseen attacks... lol!_


	10. Chapter 9A

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 9A

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one:** _Family_

9A.

**Elvish Translations at the end of the chapter.**

**"Stay" is a charming word in a friend's vocabulary.  
**

**Louisa May Alcott**

Elrond took his son, his tears falling onto the pale face as he feared that he could lose his child any moment.

"Elrohir, prepare the healing room, let Erestor and Glorfindel know, and get Estel to watch over Legolas, now go!" Elrond ordered the younger twin.

Elrohir hurried first to the healing room and prepared everything that his father might need. Then he took Estel and told him to watch over Legolas. Glorfindel stood and watched the twin, worried that something terrible might have happened.

"Glorfindel, call Erestor to the healing room and hurry, my brother's life is at stake."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked.

"It is 'Dan, he… it was because of me… now he will never forgive me… I almost killed my brother," Elrohir confessed brokenly, and he left the Balrog Slayer alone as he ran back to the healing room.

Glorfindel hurried to find the advisor and tell him the horrible news.

Soon the both of them came over to the healing room. They took notice of Elladan's pale face and Elrohir who sat next to him, holding his brother's hand and praying for him to stay and not leave for Mandos' Halls.

"Do not give up, Master Elrohir, he will be alright," Erestor tried to comfort the twin.

"I do not know what I will do if he dies," Elrohir said brokenly as the guilt rose inside of him. He leaned over his brother and whispered, "I… I am sorry for what I have done, for my words. I wish that I could take them back, but I cannot… I wish that you could forgive me, _gwanur-nin_…."

"How is he?" Glorfindel asked Elrond.

"I have taken care of him, I gave him all I can, and I… we have to wait and see if he survives the day…. If I lose him, I lose both of them…" Elrond said, his voice broken by sobs as he stared at his sons.

**

* * *

**

**In Legolas' room at the same time…**

Legolas could feel eyes on him. He was being watched. He opened his eyes slowly only to find the human playing with his hair. "Estel?" The human nodded. "What are you doing here?" Legolas asked, trying to sit up.

Estel did not know how he should answer his friend. He barely knew what was happening in the house lately, as it seemed his father did not want him to know. "Elrohir left me here," Estel answered.

Legolas could sense by the boy's voice that something was amiss, but he did not know what it was. "Estel, call Elladan in, I wish to speak with him," Legolas requested.

Estel stood, looked at his friend, and turned toward the door to seek his brother.

* * *

Estel heard noises and followed them to the healing room, only to find his father, Glorfindel and Erestor staring at something. He remained standing in the doorway.

"_Ada?" _Estel called.

Elrond did not notice his son because he was deeply preoccupied with Elladan's condition, making him feel vulnerable. "_Naa rashwe?"_ he asked and leaned closer to his son.

"Legolas asked for Elladan. He wishes to speak with him," Estel answered.

"Oh…" Elrond moved his hand over his mouth, not having expected this from Legolas.

"What should I tell him, _ada_?" Estel asked.

"Tell him that Elladan… tell him that Elladan…" Elrond's sentence trailed off, not knowing how to answer his son.

"Tell him that Elladan is with me, that we are riding to Lothlórien…" a voice came from inside the room.

"But… but that will be a lie…" Estel said and entered the room, only to find his brothers.

Elrohir turned to the youngest son of Elrond, his eyes locking with the boy's. He stared at him, not saying a word, until Estel broke the connection and moved aside.

"No… stop it 'Ro…" Elrond remarked to his son as he noticed the frown and confused look that was on Estel's face. It seemed Estel did not know what to do with him, nor did he know why Elrohir had done that.

Elrond walked over to his son and put his hand on his shoulder. "He did not mean anything but to be honest," he said gently

Elrohir nodded as he swallowed the tears, turning his head toward his human brother. His voice trembled as he said, "Forgive me… I did not… I did not mean it… you can tell him what you know… about Elladan… let him know the truth…"

Estel nodded and came closer as he scanned the twins' faces, noticing how much paler Elladan was, and that his eyes were closed. This made Estel's heart miss a beat.. Then he looked over at Elrohir and tried to comfort him with words of understanding and forgiveness. "I forgive you brother… please let me and Legolas know about Elladan… please…" That was all that Estel wished from them as he looked at them with pleading eyes, staring at them, his own eyes wet from the tears.

"I will send Erestor once we know something, so do not be afraid," Elrond answered in a hollow, hurt voice. He feared for Elladan.

Estel looked at his father and admitted his fears. "But… I am afraid, adar, and you are not telling me how it had happened. And… and I do not want to lose him…"

**Elvish Translations:**

_Gwanur-nin – _My brother

_Ada_ – Father

_Naa rashwe?_ - Is there trouble?

End of Chapter 9A.


	11. Chapter 9B

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 9B

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one:** _Family_

9B.

Elrond swallowed hard as he looked upon his son. Sweat covered his forehead and he quickly wiped it away. Estel looked at his father with worry and felt as if he was being left behind because they were not telling him what was happening.

Elrond looked at his son gravely. "I need you to do something for me," he said softly.

Estel looked at his father's face and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I… wait for me in the kitchen, I… I brought some herbs with me, wait for me there…" Elrond answered, a sparkle in his eyes, as though he had some sort of plan that left the boy wanting more answers.

Estel nodded and looked at his father and the twins before he left, tears falling down his face.

Glorfindel and Erestor tried not to say a word when Estel was there, but when the boy had left the room, Erestor looked at his lord and said, "You have to tell him, he is your son."

Elrond looked upon his advisor's face and, noticing the serious look that he wore, replied, "I know that he _is_ my son, but I cannot do it, I cannot tell him what has happened! It has to wait!"

Glorfindel could not resist as he heard his lord and friend speak in that manner. He exploded. "With all due respect, my lord, I think that you should let your son and Legolas know about it. Allow them to face their fears with each other, because, my lord, as I see what is going on here at your house, time after time, your sons and Legolas are always being found wounded and hurting. This is has to stop."

Elrond only glared at his old friend. He knew that Glorfindel was right with what he said, but he felt that his sons were still too young to face all of these threats. He did not want to face the worst.

"I need to go; my son is waiting for me." Elrond hurried and left.

Erestor and Glorfindel sighed. The former went back to his room, leaving Glorfindel to handle it by himself.

Glorfindel walked towards Elrohir and squeezed his shoulders as he gently said, "He will be fine. Do not lose hope."

Elrohir smiled as he heard Glorfindel's words, and said, "Thank you…"

"It is my pleasure." Glorfindel smiled and added, "Call me if there is a change or if you need anything." He looked carefully at the twin. "I will always be there for you and your brothers if you want to talk; you know that, do you not?"

Elrohir looked at him. "I know, thank you."

Glorfindel only grinned and left the room.

* * *

Elrond took the herbs from his room and walked to the kitchen. Estel was impatient, too impatient. He walked back and forth, and it was seemed to his father that something was amiss.

"Estel?" Elrond called. He voice seemed to wake Estel from his thoughts as the boy ceased pacing and looked at his father. Elrond noticed the look of impatience on his son's face.

"Ada, what is it? Has something happened…" he asked, but he was halted by his father.

"Do not even think that my son, everything will be alright," Elrond answered as he tried to stay calm. "I need you to give these herbs to Legolas. Make him drink it all, and when he asks why, tell him that his body is still weak, and they are to give him more strength."

Estel took the herbs from his father's hands and nodded.

"Every day give him the herbs to drink when the sun is in the middle of the sky and also when the sun is going to set," Elrond explained, smiling as he added softly, "You are a healer now, my son, take care of him and do not let him leave the room."

Estel looked worriedly at his father and grew more curious as to why Legolas could not leave the room. "But why father? Is there something wrong?"

"Heal him my son," was the only thing Elrond said as he clasped his son's shoulders.

"I will do it father. Thank you."

"Now off you go." Elrond watched with a smile as Estel made his way to Legolas' room. Once the boy was out of sight, Elrond turned and hurried back to the healing room, and then he sighed heavily in relief as he did not want that Legolas will be there.

**

* * *

**

**In Legolas' room…**

Legolas did not know why Estel was not coming. Time passed slowly when Estel left, and the prince was bored. He was about to leave the bed when he finally saw Estel come.

"What? Where is Elladan?" he asked, noticing that the twin was not with the boy.

"I do not know… I mean I do know…" Estel became a little confused, as he did not have a firm idea as to what had happened to his brother. He lowered his head.

"What?" Legolas asked.

"Oh… my adar wants you to drink these herbs, as your body has not yet healed," Estel mentioned.

"Why? Where is your father, Estel?" Legolas questioned him, feeling the need to know the answers.

"Listen, all I know is that your body is still weak and that you should take the herbs for healing. Drink it, please," Estel demanded.

"Alright, alright, give it to me," Legolas said in defeat, drinking all that was required of him. His eyes blinked quickly and he turned to his friend. "For what exactly were these herbs meant for?"

"For your body, to heal."

"Oh… funny, but I feel tired, good night Este…" Legolas drifted off to sleep before he could finish the sentence.

Estel looked outside and noticed the daylight. He muttered, "But it is not even dark outside… err…"

End of Chapter 9B.

_

* * *

_

_Evil grin..._


	12. Chapter 9C

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 9C

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one:** _Family_

9C.

Estel left the room hurriedly, worried that something might have happened to Legolas. "Adar! Adar!" he called as he ran.

Elrond heard his son's voice from inside the healing room. Noticing the panic, he quickly left the room and caught Estel.

"What is it, my son? Tell me what is wrong," Elrond requested, his eyes set on his son's.

"It… it is Legolas, he fell asleep, and it is only daylight outside…" Estel hastily explained, not knowing what he should do at that moment.

"Calm down, my boy, he will be alright, just make sure that he drinks the herbs twice a day, and do not let him leave the room. Do you understand, my son?"

Estel nodded and Elrond suggested, "Go to him, watch over him, and get some sleep yourself."

"But it is only daylight," Estel argued half-heartedly as worry for his friend grabbed him. Then an idea seemed to come to him and he asked, his eyes pleading, "Can I play with Glorfy and Eres? Please… adar?"

Elrond looked at his son then nodded with a deep sigh. He was still trying to keep calm. "As night falls, you need to bring Legolas the herbs, remember what I said."

Estel hid his smile, not quite certain of his father's words, and asked again, "Can I play with them, adar?"

"You can," Elrond said. When he noticed the sparkle in his son's eyes he added, "But do not forget what have I asked you, alright?"

Estel nodded and hurried outside, shouting to Glorfindel and Erestor, "Glorfy, where are you? Eres… I am in the GAAAAAARDEEEEEEEEEEN!" Estel emphasized the last word as he ran, his hands in the air, still shouting.

* * *

Glorfindel and Erestor could not ignore Estel as they heard him yell. The blonde-haired elf looked at the advisor and, noticing the worried look that was on his face, grinned at him with a shy smile. "I guess we do not have any choice…"

Erestor looked back at him and added, "We better hurry; he could wake Elrohir. I know that he has not rested since he found his brother. I noticed when I went to the healing room that he was asleep."

"Good point, that means that we _must_ hurry." Glorfindel grinned and left the room, Erestor following him.

Estel was pleased as he saw the lords stepping out into the garden. He ran towards them with mischievous smile and jumped on Glorfindel, almost causing the elder elf to fall.

"What is it, Estel?" Glorfindel asked as he scanned the wary look on the boy's face, knowing that there was something amiss and feeling a need to find out.

"Would you consider canceling the plan?" Erestor questioned him with pleading eyes.

"No!" Estel said quickly. He still thought of the plan, and it made him smile every time he did think of it.

"Then why are we here?" Glorfindel asked softly, wanting to know the real reason.

Estel lowered his head, then raised it slowly, appraising the lords. "What happened to 'Dan, Glorfy, Eres?" he asked.

With deep sigh, Glorfindel tried to answer as best he could. "You need to ask your father, Estel. We are not your family, we are only your father's friends, and lords here…"

Estel looked at them. He did not want to argue with them, but he felt the need to clarify. "But to me, you are my family, no matter what Father or anyone else says."

Erestor leaned towards Estel until his eyes were the same level as the boy's. Not wanting to disappoint Estel, he asked as softly as he could, "Has Elrond given Legolas something? I noticed that he had some herbs before… how is Legolas?"

"Doing fine, I suppose. Father gave me the herbs and told me to give them to him twice a day, when the sun in the middle of the sky and when the sun is going to set," Estel answered, and then his face brightened as he remembered something. "Father said that these herbs are for Legolas' body, so that he may strengthen, for he is weak."

"And what was Legolas' body's reaction to the herbs?" Erestor asked worriedly.

It was not the first time that Elrond had given herbs in that manner. All the elves knew that when someone was ill, the lord himself showed up and healed the unfortunate being.

Erestor was worried when he heard Estel's words, and he hoped that nothing bad had happened to Legolas. He remembered what had happened to Elrohir, when the twins had invited their grandparents to Imladris. It had led to a comedy of errors and left Elrohir ill, making his father distracted in so many ways that he had almost forgotten to heal his own son… _but that is another story. _

* * *

**In the healing room…**

Elrond entered the room; his eyes were wet from the tears he had shed every time he saw his sons. He was tired, but he could not let himself sleep, not until he saw with his own eyes Elladan and Elrohir smiling and being friends again.

Memories from the past came back to him as he remembered his wife, Celebrían. He remembered all the times they spent together as a family, but the memories now were like cracked glass. His wife had sailed across the Sea to the Undying Lands, awaiting him, and he had had to raise his children almost by himself, with his friends trying to help him as much as they could.

'I wish that you could help me somehow, I am in dire need of it,' Elrond thought. He grew paler and did not feel very well. He was dizzy, having neither eaten nor slept.

He walked slowly to his son, Elrohir, and leaned on him. He whispered, "Elrohir…" and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**In the meantime, in the garden…**

Erestor noticed the sun was beginning to set. He had to let Estel to know. "Estel, look at the sky," Erestor said and added, "Should you not give something to Legolas? I mean the herbs."

Estel looked up at the sky, noticed the sun was nearly gone, and ran inside.

As Estel vanished, Glorfindel turned to his friend, his face curious as he asked, "Do you think that Elrond did not want Legolas to see what had happened? Do you think that Elrond drugged him?"

Erestor looked at his friend, not knowing why he asked the question. He felt that Elrond hadn't drugged the elf, but he also felt that something was amiss with the elven lord. Yet he said nothing. He was not quite certain about anything.

Glorfindel scanned his friend's face and realized Erestor was loath to answer him. Raising his hand, he just said, "This is not the Elrond we know, my friend. He must be having a hard time now…"

End of Chapter 9C.

_

* * *

_

_Poke Legolas a little, and covered behind the blankets Lol!_

_Please don't kill me..._


	13. Chapter 10

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 10

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one: **_Family_

10.

**Lord save us all from... a hope tree that has lost the faculty of putting out blossoms.**

**Mark Twain**

Estel hurried inside. As he passed by the healer's room, he noticed that the door was open. He entered, a frown on his face as he noticed his father lying on the floor, not moving. He walked over to Elrohir and woke him, his voice trembling with fear.

"'Ro… 'Ro… please wake up… 'Ro…" Estel shook his brother; he was in a panic because of his father.

Elrohir was sore. "Uh?" he asked, momentarily looking at his brother before drifting off to sleep.

Estel noticed the sleepy face and poked his brother until he locked his eyes with the twin. "It is father, please wake up!" Estel begged, hoping that Elrohir would get the obvious message.

'Father?' Elrohir thought and wiped his eyes, opening them until he was openly staring at his baby brother. "What?" he asked.

Estel called in panic, "It is father, he is not moving. What should I do? What should I do?"

It was then that Elrohir noticed his father, and he went to Elrond. Quickly checking, Elrohir noticed Estel's pale and worried face. "His body is weak," Elrohir said and added, "he needs herbs; I need to find it…" but was cut off by his brother.

"Wait! The herbs are in Legolas' room, I will get them," Estel said happily as he remembered what his father said about Legolas and his weaker body.

Estel ran to Legolas' room, but before he left he followed his father's words and gave Legolas the herbs, which quickly made the young elf fall back asleep. Then he hurried to the healing room with the herbs.

Meanwhile, Elrohir lay his father down on the bed next to Elladan and then tipped a drink to his father's lips, making sure that the older elf drank it all.

Elrohir looked upon his brother, and, seeing the sweat that covered his face, swept it away, before eyeing the herbs. The herbs' colors went to black and then to purple, which made Elrohir's worry grow. "Brother," he said, turning to face Estel, "where did you get these herbs?"

Estel answered almost immediately. "Father gave them to me, to give Legolas."

"Father? Why did he do that?" Elrohir asked confusedly.

"Because Legolas' body is weak, and father said that I should give him the herbs 'til Legolas felt strong again."

Elrohir's face creased with worry as he feared for Legolas.

"Brother? What is wrong? Have I done something wrong?" Estel asked in fear as he noticed his brother's expression as he held the herbs. It seemed to Estel that he was cursing someone.

Elrohir knelt and clasped his younger brother on the shoulder. His eyes were locked on Estel's and he opened his mouth to say something, but the only sound was the exhalation of breath. Then Elrohir seemed to know why his father had given those herbs to Legolas. He smiled at his brother and answered in an apologizing tone while he brought him the rest of the herbs, "No, you did not." He stood and sat next to his father and brother. Then, turning his head from them, he added, "now leave me alone, I need to rest too, as do you. Watch Legolas as well."

Estel closed the door, and stared around, a frown on his face. He seemed puzzled by his brother's reaction, and the look that Elrohir gave him make him think that he might have done something wrong. Dazedly, he began walking back to Legolas' room, wondering exactly what had happened in the healer's room. He could not stop thinking about it, and he knew that he would probably not sleep because of it.

He put the herbs next to the bed and looked upon Legolas, noticing that his friend slept peacefully. Yet Estel's mind kept wondering about the herbs. He decided to get advice from Erestor, thinking that that might quiet the nagging voice of doubt in the back of his mind.

He left the room, and walked to Erestor's room and knocked.

"Yes?" a sleepy voice called from the other side of the door.

Estel let himself in, noticing quickly the wide eyes openly glaring at him. Clearly, Erestor had no clue why Estel was there in his room, in the middle of the night.

"Estel? What are you doing here?" Erestor asked sleepily.

Estel walked over to the elf and handed him the herbs. He asked in curiosity, "Do you know these herbs?"

Erestor nodded and rubbed his eyes. He felt that he would not be able to sleep at all that night with Estel is there to question him.

"Do you know what the herbs mean?" the child kept asking, still standing.

Erestor sighed deeply, knowing that there was no way back with the words that he was going to say. "The meaning of the herbs is to sedate the one that is hurt badly as the body is infected from poison. That is why the color of the herbs is black. The disadvantage of the herbs is that one could become addicted to them and ask for more, which could ruin their system."

"Then what will happen to Legolas, since he was not infected nor wounded?" Estel asked fearfully.

"You have to make sure that he is _fine_, and not tired. You have to make sure that he will drink a lot of water and eat a lot. Could you do that, Estel?" Erestor asked.

"I can do that," Estel confirmed the advisor's words.

Erestor could felt the boy's fear and said proudly, "You know Estel, one day you will be a great healer."

Estel blushed and said shyly, "I know, Father already said that to me."

"Now, off you go, and get a good night's sleep. I know that is what I am in need of!" Erestor said as he smiled.

Estel smiled and thanked the elf before he left. "Thank you, now my mind is clear."

"It is my pleasure, my dear Estel. After all we are _family._"

End of Chapter 10.


	14. Chapter 11

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 11

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one: **_Family_.

**Elvish Translations at the end of the chapter.**

11.

**When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.**

**Kahlil Gibran**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Legolas opened his eyes. He breathed deeply, smelling the scent of the nature. He sensed that there was a person in his room and he raised his head a little, only to find Estel asleep, gently snoring. Legolas sighed and smiled at the sight that lay next to him.

Legolas raised his body slowly as he remembered Estel's words. 'Your body is weak.'

He found it easy to leave the bed as there was no pain, and he could feel his body getting stronger. The elf left the room and walked to find Elrond or maybe one of the twins. He wished to speak with Elladan, as he missed his friendship most of all.

He walked into the hallway and noticed the closed doors, and yet he could see with his elven eyes one door that was half-open. He walked over to it.

Legolas first noticed Elrohir, though his face was lowered over someone who he did not immediately see. He came closer and found that Elladan and Elrond lay on the bed, both looking pale.

He scanned the room and found another chair. He took it and placed it next to the bed.

He moved his hands over Elladan's face and spoke as softly as he could. "I forgive you, mellon-nín. I do not know what went through me. I do not want to lose my friendship with you and your brother; you both taught me since I was a baby everything I know, and for that I owe you everything including my own life."

There was no movement from any of them. Legolas was still tired, even though he had awoken not long ago. He turned his head around and noticed a glass. Knowing by its good smell, he drank it and soon let his weariness claim him. He rested his head on the blanket and slept.

Soon after Legolas had fallen asleep, Erestor and Glorfindel hurried to the healer's room, only to find Elrohir, Elladan, and even their lord, Elrond. They came closer and noticed Legolas, who slept peacefully on the blanket.

"What Legolas is doing here?" Glorfindel asked, noticing the empty glass nearby.

Erestor picked up the empty glass and sniffed at it, then put the glass back down. He answered, "It is a good question. Wake Elrohir, I am curious to know what was inside the glass; the smell is horrible…. Open the window."

Glorfindel moved to open the window, letting the fresh breeze blow into the room and giving them some much needed fresh air.

Elrohir woke as the breeze blew on his face. He rubbed his eyes and noticed the lords standing next to him, staring at him worriedly.

While Elrohir slept he had felt the presence of the elves though he knew that he was not alone in the room. "_Mani?_" he asked with worry.

"Legolas…" Erestor answered, knowing his short answer would catch the twin's attention.

And it did. Elrohir stood and looked at Erestor with confusion, but then he noticed his friend. "What is he doing here? Was he not supposed to be in his room?" Elrohir asked curiously, though he was happy in his heart to see his friend alive.

"Umm… we thought that might _you_ have the answer," Glorfindel replied.

Erestor walked towards Elrohir and asked, "What was inside the glass?"

"Oh… there? The herbs. It seemed that father drank it all after all." Elrohir grinned.

"What do you mean?" Glorfindel asked, wondering why his friend would drink the herbs.

"Estel was the first to notice that father lay on the floor not moving and woke me in a panic. I told him that father was weak, and…" Elrohir explained, but Erestor cut him off, saying, "And the rest… I think I know what happened."

Erestor gave another look in the sleepy princeling and asked, "Are you certain that your father drank it all?"

"Aye, I saw it with my own eyes," Elrohir confirmed.

"So again, what is Legolas doing in the room? And why is he sleeping?" Glorfindel asked, feeling that something was still amiss.

"Where is Estel, anyway?" Elrohir asked, remembering that he had sent his brother to watch Legolas and get some sleep too. But if Legolas was here… then where was his brother?

"Stay here, Glorfindel, I will go with Elrohir," Erestor said, leaving the room with the twin to go to Legolas' room.

Glorfindel sighed, and turned towards the sleepy elves, smiling. 'Elrond, mellon-nín, I never thought that I would see you sleeping after you, as it seems, took your own herbs,' Glorfindel thought as he looked at his lord and friend.

He glanced at the elder twin and hoped to see him well and smiling again. Then his eyes fell upon the princeling who lay peacefully asleep, his blond hair now covering half of his face since the elfling had moved his head.

Erestor and Elrohir walked to Legolas' room and entered, only to find Estel asleep, the remaining herbs clasped in his hands, as though he guarded them from any evil.

"Estel… _gwador…_wake up…" Elrohir tried to wake him, but it appeared that the child was deeply asleep and only changed his position.

Erestor grinned at the child, an idea forming in his mind. "Estel, my dear child, where is Legolas?"

Estel woke in a panic; he knew that he was there to watch Legolas, and yet he had heard…. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the elves that stood in front of him, and then glanced at the empty bed. Legolas was not there! "But he was there when I fall asleep!" Estel said in a panicked voice.

"I am certain that he was. But now as we can see, he is not." Erestor knelt next the child and tried to comfort him.

"He is sleeping in the healing room," Elrohir said.

"Now he knows about Father and Elladan. We need to get him back here!" Estel said, already hurrying towards the healing room.

Erestor halted him before the child entered the room and said to him as softly as he could, "No, let him stay there, we will find out later."

"Go brother, go and eat something. We have a long day of healing ahead and we will need your help," Elrohir said gently to his brother, sending him to the kitchen.

Estel turned towards the kitchen, but then suddenly stopped and called, "Wait!"

Elrohir hurried over to his little brother and asked, "What is it?"

Estel handed him the herbs and answered, "Keep them away from Adar and Legolas!"

"I will do that _gwador_, now go eat," Elrohir assured him. Estel nodded and smiled before he left.

Erestor looked at the boy as he left and spoke, "That boy has changed, _mellon-nín_."

"For better or worse?"

**Elvish Translations:**

_Mani?_ – What?

_Gwador_ - Brother

_Mellon-nín – _My friend

End of Chapter 11.

_

* * *

_

_What is your answer?_


	15. Chapter 12

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 12

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one: **_Family_.

12.

**It is easier to believe than to doubt.**

**E.D. Martin, The Meaning of a Liberal Education**

Elrond opened his eyes, feeling a presence staring at both he and Elladan, a minor presence, which worried him.

'Legolas,' he thought.

"_'Quel amrun, hir-nín_." Glorfindel greeted his lord.

"_Hannon-le, mellon-nín,_" Elrond answered weakly, even though his throat was dry.

"Why am I in the healing room?" Elrond asked confusedly.

"Do you not remember, mellon-nín?" Glorfindel asked as he glanced at his friend in wonderment.

"No…" Elrond answered, and then he gently asked for water as his throat began to throb painfully.

"Do not move, mellon-nín. Just rest, and I will bring you the water," Glorfindel said softly, and walked out of the room. He noticed Erestor looking at some herbs in Elrohir's hands.

"What are you holding, Elrohir?" Glorfindel asked, smiling at the looks they gave him.

"Estel brought me the herbs," Elrohir answered.

"Why are you not in the room? Has something happened?" Erestor asked fearfully.

"Elrond is awake; he asked for water," Glorfindel answered and added in worried tone, "it seems that he does not know what exactly happened to him, nor why he is in the healing room. Watch him!"

They saw Glorfindel heading for the kitchen and entered the room.

"Ada!" Elrohir ran to his father when he saw that Elrond was awake. He clasped his hands on his father's shoulders, but found it difficult with Legolas sleeping on Elrond's chest.

"I have missed you," Elrohir said to him.

"I have missed you too, ion-nín," Elrond said as he glanced at his son. "What happened to me?"

"Oh… well… Estel found you on the floor, not moving. He was in a panic when he woke me up. When I said that your body was weak, he left the room and came back with herbs," Elrohir answered, opening his hands to show his father what he was holding. "These herbs…"

Elrond's eyes grew wide as he realized what had happened and he quickly looked at Legolas, who still slept peacefully. "Did you say that you gave me _those herbs_?"

Elrohir nodded, watching his father.

"Oh… Elbereth. What have I done?" Elrond murmured. He hoped that nothing would happen to the princeling because of the herbs; he knew of their affect, and prayed to the Valar that Legolas would not be affected.

"It can be fixed; we will help each other as we did before. Do not worry," Elrohir said as he tried to comfort his father.

"Oh, I do not know what I would do without you." Elrond covered his face in his hands. He felt his son's hands squeezing his shoulders comfortingly.

"I know… you could give Erestor and Glorfindel more lessons on the collection of your herbs…" Elrohir grinned at him as he smiled.

"Yes," Elrond glared at his son, then he added with a smile on his face, "you are right about that." The elf lord coughed and wondered what could possibly have happened to Glorfindel.

"Where… _cough_… where is Glorfindel?" Elrond asked, and swallowed as he tried to wet his throat. This was unsuccessful, as his throat grew even drier.

"I am here!" Glorfindel called and hurried towards his friend.

Elrohir took the glass from Glorfindel's hands and settled with his father. He watched carefully as Elrond sipped the water, warning the older elf not to drink too fast.

Elrond smiled and thought, 'At least he learned something from my lectures.'

"What should we do with the princeling?" Erestor asked, noticing the whole situation. He had not wanted to disturb the father and son's conversation, so in the meantime, he watched Elladan and Legolas for any movement.

"I am taking him back to his room; he needs his bed, and I know that that is the right option." Glorfindel suggested, but was stopped as Estel entered the room.

"No!" Estel exclaimed, "You will not take him."

"And why not, exactly?" Glorfindel asked curiously.

"Because… because…" Estel tried to say something, but nothing realistic came to his mind.

Glorfindel smiled and lifted Legolas in his arms, singing him a lullaby until he approached the room to lay him down. Then he kissed Legolas' forehead as he covered him with a blanket and said softly, "Sleep my child, good dreams, and we will wait for you. Sleep now."

Glorfindel closed the door, and walked back to the healing room with a smile upon his face.

* * *

Elrond looked at the incoming Lord and advised him gently, "He is not your son, and you have got to remember that, mellon-nín."

"I know, but I cannot ignore him. Thranduil is in his kingdom and his son is here, with no father's love…" Glorfindel said seriously, glaring at his lord.

"I understand," Elrond said, smiling at him.

Elrohir noticed the glance between the two lords and tried to break the silence by asking, "Ada, why has Elladan not awoken yet?" He truly was worried about his twin.

Elrond turned his head towards his son, but did not know what he should say. "I do not know my son, but I hope that he will open his eyes soon," Elrond confessed.

"I hope so too; I need to apologize to him about my behavior, about all the awful words that I said to him before." Elrohir moved the burden that was in his heart as he confessed to his father.

"Come to me, ion-nín," Elrond bid gently with open arms.

Elrohir walked towards him and welcomed his father's embraced. "Hannon-le, adar, and I am glad that you are well."

Elrond noticed the silence; where there was silence, it meant that one of his sons was missing. "Where is Estel?"

"Oh… I forgot to tell you before…" Erestor apologized. "We sent him to the kitchen. _We_ thought that he might be hungry."

"Who thought?" Elrond asked in a curious tone as he glared at the three elves.

"I did, adar, and Erestor," Elrohir answered.

"I cannot believe that!" Elrond said, tears forming in his eyes, and he glared hard at his frowning advisor. "I cannot believe that I neglected him so much! What kind of father would do such things to his sons?"

Elrohir glanced at his adar with shock in his eyes. He could feel how miserable his father felt. It seemed that since he had found Elladan, their house was at war. All attention was turned towards the unconscious twin, hoping that he would open his eyes.

Elrohir closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Then he glared at his adar and said in a trembling voice, "No adar… you did not neglect him. In fact, we all neglected each other lately, and this is no one's fault."

Elrond glared at his son. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came.

"Hir-nín, I wanted to ask you a question, but I want a serious answer." Erestor turned towards his lord and continued, "The herbs that Elrohir was gave you, did you drink all of them?"

Elrond closed his eyes and swallowed hard before answering. "Well… the… the herbs… no… no all of them…"

"But when we came in this morning the glass was empty. Who drank them?" Erestor asked, but he felt that he already knew the answer. 'Legolas.'

"Legolas. Mellon-nín, this has solved the puzzle; it explains why he is sleeping so peacefully," Glorfindel answered his friend.

Erestor glanced at his lord and added, "Hir-nín, I think that Legolas has become addicted to those herbs, and only an amount of food can save him before it affects him more!"

"Arrange for the food to be made ready for the princeling right away!" Elrond ordered.

The three elves nodded and Glorfindel said softly, "And if possible, I would to be the one to feed the princeling, should it come to that."

"When Estel comes back from the kitchen, send him to me and then play with him. I fear that he might need some joy after all we've been through and while we are waiting for Elladan and Legolas to open their eyes," Elrond said, his gaze moving to his oldest son, wishing with all his heart to see the boy's shining eyes and smiling face.

**Elvish - English:**

_'Quel amrun, hir-nín_ - Good morning, my Lord

_Hannon-le, mellon-nín_ - Thank you, my friend

End of Chapter 12.


	16. Chapter 13

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 13

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon & Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part one: **_Family_.

13.

**But friendship is precious, not only in the shade, but in the sunshine of life; and thanks to a benevolent arrangement of things, the greater part of life is sunshine.**

**-- Thomas Jefferson**

Estel saw Glorfindel when he was going to get his friend, as Legolas was still sleeping, and he was intending to wait in the room until the princeling awoke. He wanted to say something, but his words faded, feeling that nothing reasonable could be said. He noticed the smile that Glorfindel sent him, and followed the elf as they walked over to Legolas' room.

Glorfindel was busy with Legolas. Estel sat on the chair and watched the lord as he whispered words of love to Legolas. He was a little bit jealous, but tried to ignore it as he kept in his mind that Legolas was ill, and he was not.

Glorfindel finally left the room, much to Estel's relief, and he kept watch over his friend.

* * *

**In the noon…**

Estel became alert when he saw movement from Legolas' bed, and moved immediately to stand over his friend. "Legolas, mellon-nín… look at me…" Estel pleaded gently as he watched his friend. Legolas seemed to be struggling, his head moving from side to side.

"Legolas… look at me…" Estel asked again, raising his voice, wanting his friend to know that he was in the room, because he feared that Legolas might not be able to feel his presence yet.

Estel was torn; he wanted his father's aid, or maybe Elrohir and the other elves, but on the other hand, he did not want to leave his friend alone, as he did not know why or what was going on with him.

Estel took one last look at his friend's twitching body and ran over to the healing room, needing help, a fear growing steadily in his heart for his friend.

"Help!" he called as he entered the room.

"Estel, ion-nín, what is wrong?" Elrond asked.

"Ada, I did not notice before that you were awake," Estel apologized and hurried to his father's side, quickly hugging him.

"Now, tell your father what troubles your mind," Elrond requested as he stroked the boy's hair.

"It is Legolas, he is twitching, something is wrong…" Estel murmured fearfully, answering the question.

"Twitching?" Elrond asked, looking at the other elves.

"My lord, from my knowledge, and I think that you know it too, as we said it before…" Erestor hinted to his lord, who seemed to forget what he said to them earlier. "He is addicted to the herbs. He has not gotten any more of them, and it is the time now; he should receive them, **you** know that."

"Yes, you are right. It seems I have forgotten, but I was worried for my son," Elrond said shamefully. How could he have forgotten? He was the most powerful healer in all of Middle-earth!

"So what can we do?" Estel asked in panic.

Glorfindel and Erestor took the matter in their own hands, leaving Elrond seemingly alone and not in control.

"Elrohir, Erestor, restrain Legolas; I will try to feed him, as I fear that he might not eat or drink for at least a week, and now is the time to do it," Glorfindel said, and sent them away. Then, turning his head toward his lord and dear friend, he said, "You, on the other hand, mellon-nín, will watch Elladan, and Estel will remain with you. If something should change with Elladan, send Estel right away, and do not be worried, Estel, for I will send Elrohir as soon as we know about Legolas," Glorfindel assured the boy, who still seemed worried.

As Glorfindel left, Estel climbed on the bed and sat next to his father, propping his legs up on a nearby chair. "What is wrong with 'Dan, Ada?"

Elrond lowered his head over his son and rubbed Estel's hair, answering softly, "After you left in haste from that game with Legolas, Elladan defended you. He wished for you to win, but you know how rashly your brother can act. He has a quick temper; it is uncharacteristic in elves, but all I can say to you is that your brother loves you very much. He carries everyone he loves in his heart and I believe that that is what caused him to act this way. He cares for you," Elrond answered.

"Is Legolas a lonely elfling? No big brother to care him, to look after him, as Elladan does for me?" Estel asked curiously, as now for the first time, he seemed to get the idea.

Elrond nodded as a "yes".

Legolas was alone, as only his father raised him since he was an elfling. Yet he was still an elfling; no wonder Legolas liked to play here in Imladris with others his age and those as protective as the twins.

"I want to be with him, Ada, may I?" Estel asked with pleading eyes.

"No," Elrond answered and added, "Be with your brother, he needs you now more than ever. Estel, my son, he is your brother, speak to him, tell him stories…"

Estel glanced at his father and asked, "Will he hear me?"

"I do not know, but you have to speak with him, let him know that you also care for him. Be there for him," Elrond replied, stroking the boy's hair.

* * *

**In Legolas' room…**

Erestor and Elrohir restrained Legolas while Glorfindel brought the food that had been readied by a maiden. The Balrog Slayer sat by the bed and called teasingly to Legolas. "Princeling?"

There was no movement from Legolas.

"Greenleaf?" Glorfindel called again.

"A-da?" Legolas asked weakly.

"Nay, it is I, Glorfindel. Look at me, Greenleaf." Still Legolas did not move. "Greenleaf, saes… look at me, I will not harm you." Glorfindel's voice became softer at the sight of the fragile princeling lying in front of him, restrained.

Slowly, Legolas turned his head and looked at the blonde elf, saying nothing.

"Let me feed you, Legolas, I know that you have not eaten at all in the past few days, and I think that it is time that you do. Now, let Erestor and Elrohir free you from these ropes. You may sit properly as I feed you, and they will tell you stories, alright?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas only nodded, not saying anything, and stared intently at Glorfindel.

Erestor and Elrohir kept watch as Glorfindel fed Legolas. They smiled even though they wished that Thranduil, Legolas' adar, would come. Legolas needed him more than Mirkwood did, surely. The elfling probably felt lonely in Imladris.

Glorfindel noticed the look the elves gave him and muttered with a smile, "What are you looking at?" They smiled back, and he asked, "Do you want to help me? He still looks pale, even though he has eaten one plateful already, and he looks so sad too…"

Erestor smiled and nodded, and then he looked over to Elrohir and smirked at him, "Tell him a story, 'Ro."

Elrohir seemed speechless, but then he looked over at his friend on the bed, lying so still and looking so vulnerable, letting Glorfindel feed him. Legolas was pale and thin. With a sigh, Elrohir began to think of a story. Glorfindel and Erestor faced Legolas towards the son of Elrond.

"Are you comfy, Legolas?" Elrohir asked first before he started. He saw the nod that Legolas gave him and scanned his face before he started.

"You see, mellon-nín, it all started last year when you took a book from Elrond's library without telling him…"

Legolas nodded shyly and, in embarrassment, lowered his head, not daring to look Elrohir in the eyes.

Elrohir moved his hand under Legolas' chin and lifted the young one's head, meeting the elfling's eyes. "It was not your fault, mellon-nín, it was our father. He made you curious when he started telling the tale and never finishing it." Legolas swallowed, and let the tears fall down his cheeks, feeling again that it was his all fault.

"Legolas, mellon-nín," Elrohir said, squeezing Legolas' shoulders. "What happened was only the consequences of your act, and I repeat, this is was **NOT** your fault!"

"Whatever…" Legolas muttered and looked at Elrohir, waiting to hear what had happened as a result of his actions.

"Alright… this is the story, and I have to warn you that at the end you will be in tears… I wish to see you laughing again," Elrohir said, grinning at Legolas.

"After you took the book, Father came to us. He looked pretty angry, and we were afraid of his look that he gave at us— you are saved from his look, mellon-nín," Elrohir assured him, "he exploded at us and said that someone stole his lembas…. Could you believe it… lembas?" Elrohir laughed and hoped that Legolas would join, but there was no sound from the elfling, even though Erestor and Glorfindel had joined in.

"Oh well…" Elrohir started. He sounded a bit sad, and tried to make his voice more cheerful after the looks that Erestor and Glorfindel gave him. "What do you think we did, my friend?"

Still, no sound from Legolas.

This frightened Elrohir, for he wanted that Legolas returned to being his natural, laughing self, not the lifeless thing in from of him.

Erestor poked Glorfindel and he laughed. Legolas noticed and rewarded them with a small, shy smile. Elrohir, Erestor, and Glorfindel saw this and smiled proudly at each other.

"Are you certain that you have a story 'Ro?" Erestor asked.

"I am certain," Elrohir acclaimed with confidence.

"Then, my friend, you should tell the story," Glorfindel suggested, gesturing to Legolas with a smile.

Elrohir looked calculatingly at Legolas and asked in soft voice, "Do I have any choice?" He smiled.

Legolas shook his head weakly. "No…"

And that answer, that single word, seemed to put Elrohir on Cloud Nine. Legolas had talked! He had moved! It was amazing. He felt hope stir anew in his heart.

**

* * *

**

**Back in the healing room…**

"Please, 'Dan, wake up. Please…" Estel begged as he moved his hands over his brother's still form. The child turned from Elladan toward his father, asking worriedly, "Why has he not awoken yet, Adar? Why?"

Elrond could see the tears in his son's eyes. "I wish I knew; I keep praying to the Valar," he answered softly.

"Do the Valar not love 'Dan?" Estel asked curiously.

Elrond looked at his son with a comforting smile as he stuttered, "I… umm… I do not know…"

Estel started and looked up at his father, biting his lips before sighing and looking back to his elder brother. "Brother, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand, please, brother," he whispered. Estel did not look away from Elladan. His father had said to stay close to Elladan and let the elf know that his little brother was there for him, and that was what Estel was going to do.

The human felt something, but was not certain. He felt like he had an illusion that Elladan was going to get better and constantly wished to see the elf alive, smiling at him. That was probably the reason he had thought that he felt something.

But then he felt it again, and decided to check it out by squeezing his brother's hand. To his surprise, Elladan's hand squeezed back.

"Ada! Elladan squeezed my hand…" Estel said excitedly to his father, still clutching his brother's hand.

Elrond noticed the excitement that was showing on his son's face. He did not want to doubt the words in the least. "Go call your brother. He should be here."

Estel looked at his father before releasing Elladan's hand and running over to Legolas' room. He heard laughter in the hall and stopped at once, not recognizing Legolas' voice amongst the chuckling voices. He walked into the room and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

The laughter stopped as they turned their heads toward the boy. "I told Legolas about what had happened to Ada last year," Elrohir answered, his face stained with tears of mirth.

"You told Legolas about Ada and the lembas? Why did not call me? I love that story!" Estel giggled.

"But, Estel," Elrohir called, his voice holding a tinge of sadness.

Estel looked at his brother and waited. "We had a problem: Legolas was not laughing," Elrohir felt compelled to point out.

Estel glanced at Legolas, who turned his head and said nothing.

"What can we do?" Estel asked.

"I do not know…" Elrohir answered sadly.

Erestor glared at the boy and asked curiously, "Estel, why are you here? Has something happened to Elrond?"

"Nay," Estel answered and continued in excitement, "It is Elladan, I think that he is going to be awake soon."

"What?"

End of Chapter 13.


	17. Chapter 14

Reply to Anon.:

_Chapter 13_

**Nasuada Moon:**_ Why? I know that i love them, the cliffies... i hope you're going to love that one. Thank you for your review._

_Chapter 8_

**Kurama's-fangirl:**_We all have two sides, when i havetwo sides. Thank you for your review._

_Enjoy..._

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 14

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon &Tinorial Peredhil

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

14.

**A friend is the one who comes in when the whole world has gone out.**

**Grace Pulpit**

"It is indeed a good sign," Glorfindel said, and he observed Estel for a moment, noticing the child's happiness.

Then Estel turned toward his brother and said, "Father asked for you."

Elrohir glanced at Legolas. There was no movement from the younger elf. Then he looked back at his brother and said, "Come, let us go… I think that we both should be in the room when he opens his eyes. Come."

"But… what about Legolas?" Estel asked. He did not feel right leaving the prince.

Erestor and Glorfindel looked at each other and smiled. Then Glorfindel spoke in a reassuring voice, the grin still upon his lips, "We will take care of it, now go, your brother needs you."

Comforted by Glorfindel's words, Estel walked after his brother over to the healing room.

* * *

_In the healing room… _

Estel entered and Elrohir followed him. They both noticed that Elladan's eyes were still closed.

"Come, 'Ro, speak to him," Estel nudged the twin as he walked toward Elladan's bed, sparkles of hope in his eyes.

Elrohir followed his little brother and knelt by the bed. Touching his twin's hand with his own, he spoke as softly as he could, even though his voice trembled with regret at his previous words to his twin, "I… I wish… I wish that you could forgive me for what I said to you before… and if you cannot… I just may deserve that what I told you…"

Elrohir could felt his eyes moisten and tears rolled down his cheeks. He could feel his father's hands on his shoulders, offering him comfort.

"He will be alright, ion-nín, do not fear," Elrond told his son.

"This happened because of me… I just wish that he could forgive me," Elrohir said, crying silently. What if he lost his twin, his brother, the elf who was his best friend? The one who was there when he needed him? Elrohir felt as though he could never forgive himself for saying those words, that all this was his fault….

'I really hope you can forgive me,' Elrohir thought as he stared at his twin with the hope of seeing his eyes light up again, sparkle with that mischievous glint, shine with hope, and that smile upon his fair face.

Estel wept as he heard his brother's words and then he hugged Elrohir, letting him know that he was not alone and that the young human, too, missed his brother.

"Ada?" Elrohir called. He studied his father's face as he spoke the next words, "H—how have we come to this?"

Elrond hugged him, knowing that there was no use in blaming each other, knowing that love and understanding would have to bring light to this dark situation. "Ion, stop blaming yourself… there is no need for you to suffer more," Elrond comforted, tears leaving his own eyes at his son's pain.

"I did not mean for it to happen, Adar… I feared for Legolas… I thought that I was going to lose my best friend…." Elrohir cried on his father's shoulders.

"We all feared for Legolas, but ion… Elladan is your twin and your best friend. Yes, he did make a mistake, and yes, he asked for your forgiveness and you gave him none; you thought only of Legolas, your friend, and not your brother."

"I… I… never meant it to happen, Ada!" Elrohir still cried. He hoped that his twin would open his eyes soon… before he broke down himself.

End of Chapter 14.

* * *

_Poor Elrohir... hope nothing is going to happen..._


	18. Chapter 15

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 15  
Author: Sivan Shemesh  
Beta's: Manon &Tinorial Peredhil  
Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.  
Spoiler: Total AU  
Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what will he do?  
Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compare to the other elves.

**Part 1:**_ Family_

15.

**If a man does not make new acquaintances as he advances through life, he will soon find himself left alone; one should keep his friendships in constant repair.**

**--Samuel Johnson**

**In Legolas' room…**

Glorfindel and Erestor glared at the princeling with worried eyes. There was something in the prince's face that didn't seem right, and they decided to act, if only to see Legolas' smile once again.

"Legolas?" Erestor called gently, waiting to catch the prince's attention.

But Legolas did not move. This made Glorfindel and Erestor panic. Why didn't Legolas react to them?

"Legolas? Please… it is only us, Erestor and Glorfindel. We will not hurt you," Glorfindel spoke softly. He was relieved when Legolas shifted himself, moving his head to look at them, staring as if desiring some unknown information.

"Legolas? Please say something. Please." Erestor knelt by him with pleading eyes.

Nothing came.

Glorfindel's hand gently stroked Legolas' hair. "Greenleaf, say something. I am worried about you."

Erestor could see a sparkle in the princeling's eyes. The advisor wished fervently that it meant hope was returned to Legolas. The prince opened his mouth, but no sound came, until…

"A-da?" A weak sound, but it was there.

Glorfindel, relief coursing through his body, kissed Legolas's cheek and whispered, "Hannon-le."

"G… Glorfindel? Where… where is my Adar?" Legolas asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Where do you think, princeling?" Glorfindel smirked at him, moving once again to stroke Legolas' hair. Legolas move his head and looked away, tears forming in his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. He missed his father, and his mother, and he missed the sound of his friend's voice almost as much.

"Greenleaf?" Erestor asked, wondering what was going through the elfling's mind now.

"W… where… are… twins? Estel?" He couldn't summon the strength to form complete sentences from his dry mouth, but the elder elves understood anyway.

Erestor scanned the room and saw no sign of any of them. He turned to look at Glorfindel before going through the door and heading for the kitchen. Glorfindel smiled at Legolas, ecstatic at hearing the young elf's voice. He hugged the prince, softly assuring him that the twins and Estel were resting and that he, Legolas, needed rest as well. "They will be back soon, do not be worried," he soothed with a large smile.

"E… Elladan, I must speak… to Elladan…" Legolas muttered weakly.

"They are not going anywhere, princeling," Glorfindel said softly, leaning in to kiss his head.

Erestor returned with a glass of water to ease the prince's dry throat. Glorfindel took the glass from the advisor's hand and guided it to Legolas' lips, telling the prince to sip slowly, as it might burn at first. Legolas did as he was told, sipping slowly and letting the water drip down his throat. Then he looked at the lords and smiled, thanking them. "Hannon-le," he said softly, still feeling tired.

Glorfindel and Erestor spared a glance in each other's direction, smiling. It seemed that the Greenleaf would be back. They both knew that it would take time to see him play and smile, as he had been addicted to the herbs, but he would be back.

_

* * *

_

_At the same time…_

**In the healer's room**

"I did not mean for it to happen, Adar… I feared for Legolas… I thought that I was going to lose my best friend!" Elrohir cried into his father's shoulder.

"We all feared for Legolas, but ion… Elladan is your twin. Your best friend. Yes, he did make a mistake, but he also asked your forgiveness and you gave him none. You thought only of Legolas, your best friend, and not of your brother."

"I… I… never meant it to happen, Ada!" Elrohir cried again. He hoped that his twin would open his eyes soon… before he broke down himself.

Elrond hugged his elfling (yes, still an elfling to the father), his youngest elf, and he cared for the younger twin as much as for the elder. To see Elrohir cry like this broke his heart, and as there was still no movement from Elladan, he feared he would lose both of them. Still, he tried to be strongest for Estel.

"I know… I know… neither did I," Elrond soothed. He could feel the tears on his own face now, joining his son in the grief.

Estel watched both his father and brother as they held each other and cried, and emotion stirred in his heart. Then he noticed something… Elladan!

"Ada? 'Ro? I think that 'Dan…" Estel said as he walked closer to them and his eldest brother.

Elladan stirred slowly. Then he began to open his eyes. The light in the room was like a Balrog's scorching fire washing over him and it blinded him at first. Then his eyes adjusted and he found himself surrounded by familiar faces.

First he noticed the tear tracks down their immortal faces and he wondered, 'Why are they crying?' Then he turned his head to see Legolas, his best friend, but the young elf was not in the room. Immediately Elladan feared that the prince had fled home.

"Where… where is Legolas?" Elladan asked.

Elrond put his hand on Elrohir's shoulder and said, "give him water, his throat is dry. Quickly!"

Elrohir nodded and wept the few tears he had left. He stood at the door, staring back at his brother, and he smiled. The younger twin was glad to see that his brother was alright. He walked to the kitchen with hope shining in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**Back to Legolas's room…**

"I… I want… I need to…" Legolas murmured.

"What is it that you need, princeling?" Erestor asked softly.

Glorfindel stroked Legolas' cheeks and kissed his forehead. He felt that words were not needed, as Legolas only missed his father.

"I… I…" the prince stammered, a slight tinge of fear in his voice.

"We will not hurt you, Legolas. It is alright." Glorfindel looked directly into the elfling's eyes when he said this, silently reassuring him.

"I need… to speak with… Ellada…" There. The words were finally said. It was hard for Legolas to say them, but they were out. It released some of the burden from the elf's heart, as he truly feared for Elladan.

_

* * *

_

_In the hallway…_

Elrohir was walking back to the healing room, but stopped short when he heard his friend's voice. He entered the room from which the voice had emanated, the water glass still in his hand.

"'Ro?" Legolas seemed genuinely surprised, his voice being the proof.

"It is I," Elrohir assured him, and then he walked closer to him, and added with joy, "It is 'Dan, he is awake, and he asked for you…"

Erestor and Glorfindel stared at each other. They grinned. "Tell him that Legolas will join you later on. He just needs to rest," Erestor said, still smiling.

"I will. Hannon-le," Elrohir thanked, leaving the room. He headed to the healing room with hope and relief flooding his heart, and a slight bounce in his step.

End of Chapter 15.


	19. Chapter 16

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 16

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Manon

Rating: PG-13  
Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.  
Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

16.

**The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and for deeds left undone.  
****  
****Harriet Beecher Stowe, _Little Foxes_, 1865  
****  
****  
**

Elrohir hurried to the healer's room, the need to ask forgiveness from his brother urgent, and he hoped that his gwador would forgive him for being selfish.

Elrohir entered into the room, and looked at his twin; he noticed the pale face staring at him, and noticed the eyes, as if Elladan was confused.

He came closer and knelt beside his gwador's bed, his free hand stroking Elladan's hair.

"Here, gwador." Elrohir handed his brother the water, helping him to guide the glass to his twin's mouth. "You need to drink it slowly 'Dan."

Elrohir noticed the glances that his twin gave him as he slowly sipped the water.

He wanted to say something, but his Ada preceded him, confessing with a broken voice, "You had me worried for you, ion, I was afraid that I had lost you…"

Elrohir took the glass and put in on the shelf beside the bed.

"A-da?" Elladan called, only to see his father lying next to him.

"Aye, ion?" Elrond asked as he cupped his son's face.

"W… why are you in bed? Has something happened?" Elladan asked weakly, curious as to what may have occurred.

"Ada did not feel good 'Dan," Estel answered, as he came forward and hugged his elder brother.

"What happened, Ada?" 'Dan asked, his worried gaze on his Adar.

"Nothing in particular, ion." Elrond did not want his ion to start worrying about what had happened; he needed Elladan to regain his strength.

Elladan gave to his father another look, and said with a hidden smile, "I do not believe you father, you are supposed to be the healer not the patient."

Elrond grinned back at his son as he noticed his son's face, and said with love and fear, "I love you my son."

"I love you too Adar," 'Dan said, feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks.

His hands moved to his face to wipe them away, but they were gently grasped by Elrohir, who used his free hand to do it for him. Elladan smiled at him.

"Forgive me for my behavior, gwador," Elrohir said quietly, staring at the white sheet on the bed, unable to bring himself to face his twin after all that had happened.

'Dan lift his twin's face, and stared into his eyes. "I have already forgiven you Gwenneth. And I know and feel in my heart that you have forgiven me for my actions."

Elrohir stared at his twin. Now it was his turn to cry. He could feel his twin pulling him towards him, holding him. He could feel Elladan's hands as they moved over his hair, over his back, comforting him, feeling the warmth stealing through his body.

"Really?" Elrohir asked in disbelief, his eyes wide open as he stared again at his twin.

Elladan raised his hand to gently cup Elrohir's cheek, and answered with a weak smile, "Yes, really, gwador… I have forgiven you, and now I hope that Legolas will forgive me," he said. Looking at his twin, he asked curiously, "Where is he? Where is Legolas?"

"He is in his room; he is not feeling well either, but he will see you later," Elrohir answered, and continued as he noticed the confused look that 'Dan gave him, "he became addicted to the herbs that Ada had given him."

"What?" Elladan asked, looking astounded at his twin before turning his head slowly to his Ada. "Is this true?" he asked.

Elrond nodded, not saying anything.

"How? What?" Elladan asked. This was not what he thought would happen.

Elrohir started to tell him what had happened. While he told him, he noticed the questioning look that appeared on his twin's face and glanced at his father. When he finally finished, he waited as quietly as he could, thinking that 'Dan would have some questions to ask.

"Father?" Elladan asked.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Elrond asked as he began stroking his son's hair softly.

"Why?" Elladan asked. He was extremely concerned about Legolas' condition from the herbs that Elrond had given him, but why…

"I… I guess that I did not want him to see you lying in that bed, unmoving. I did not know what else I could do. I was worried as to what would happen if he had seen you like that…worried that he would blame himself, and I did not want for that to happen," Elrond said, letting the tears fall as he confessed to his elder son the fears that had been in his heart.

"So… how is Legolas now? Is he feeling good?" Elladan asked with deep concern.

Elrohir took a deep breath, and then he answered, "He is doing much better. When he heard that you were awake, he said he wished to speak with you soon too."

"That is good to hear." Elladan sighed with relief as he heard that Legolas was all right. 'But what about his addiction to the herbs?' he asked himself, and became more worried than he was before. "But… what about his addiction?" he asked.

"I… we… are taking it one step at a time, and we are making sure that he does not have access to any herbs," Erestor answered, having just come from Legolas' room. Then he smiled at Elladan and with joy he added, "I am glad to see that you are awake, Lord Elladan."

"Hannon-le, Erestor," Elladan said, smiling back.

"Legolas will be all right." Estel grinned at his brother and moved closer to him. "I missed you, 'Dan, I thought that I had lost you."

"Estel, come here." Elladan called to his little brother to approach him, and when he did so, he hugged him, and whispered in Estel's ears, "I am not going to leave you. You still need someone to look after you, as do father and Elrohir, gwador-nin."

"I love you 'Dan," Estel said and kissed his brother's cheek.

"I love you to, Estel-nin, my brother," Elladan said, and then he looked at the others in the room and with pleading eyes he asked, "Is there something to eat? I am hungry, and I think that some of you are also hungry."

End of Chapter 16.


	20. Chapter 17

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 17

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Manon

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

17.

**When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares.**

**Henri Nouwen**

_Later that day…_

Glorfindel left Legolas' room and headed toward the healing room.

He saw Elladan, and felt his heart pound faster and faster.

"What is it, Glorfy?" Elladan asked him when he noticed the lord's face.

"I am glad to see you awake, Elladan," Glorfindel said, sighing in relief, and then he continued, "There is someone who would like to speak with you…"

Glorfindel glanced back at the door, realizing that Legolas had not entered with him.

"Legolas… you can come in, he will not bite you…" Glorfindel softly assured the elfing, holding out his hand.

Legolas grasped the hand, and followed the lord inside the room.

As he entered, he found himself staring at the bed, feeling their eyes piercing through him.

He lowered his head and took a deep breath before raising it to look at the elf lying on the bed.

"'Dan?" he called weakly, feeling uncomfortable after what had happened.

Estel went closer to his friend and gave him a hug. "I have missed you, mellon-nin…" he said.

"Hannon-le, mellon…" Legolas thanked him, his weary gaze returning to Elladan.

"I forgive you Estel…" he said softly, his eyes remaining on Elladan. He could still feel his guilt eating away at him.

Estel poked Legolas and giggled. "You have already said that to me, mellon-nin… I forgive you."

Elrond rose from the bed and walked over to the young elf. Clasping Legolas' shoulders, he made the elfling look at him.

Legolas looked at the lord standing before him, and then quickly bowed his head in honor and respect.

"Prince Legolas, can you answer a question for me?" Elrond asked with a large smile on his face.

Legolas nodded, his gaze once more returning to 'Dan.

"Legolas, look at me," Elrond demanded, and Legolas moved his head to face the lord again. Elrond continued, "Why are you bowing to me?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply, but Elrond silenced him with a look in his eyes that shone with goodness and understanding. The elf lord loved Legolas as he loved his sons. He said, "You need to stop this, stop bowing to me. I am your friend, I am not… I am not…"

Elrond could not find the right word, but then Estel shouted, "Saruman…" and giggled.

Elrond smiled at Estel and nodded in agreement. "That is right, Estel, I am not Saruman. I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris, close to your father, mellon-nin," he finished saying to the elfling before him.

"But…" Legolas tried to say, but was interrupted by Elrond.

"But what? You are a loyal friend to my sons, despite their weaknesses… you tried to be the best friend you could be, and you are," Elrond assured him, and wiped the lone tear that fell from the prince's eye.

"But… I thought that you would hate me, for what I had done to your sons…" Legolas said and lowered his head in shame.

Elrond lift the prince's head with his finger, a smile on his face, and said softly, "Why should I hate you? Because of what had happened?" Legolas nodded and let the tears flow down his cheeks. "You should stop this at once, Prince; there is no use blaming yourself," Elrond tried to reason with him.

"But 'Dan…" Legolas muttered to the lord. His eyes filled with more tears, and he cried, "I almost cost you the life of your eldest son; how could you ever trust me again? What you said before… the best friend, how can I be that?" Legolas asked, roughly wiping away his tears.

Elladan rose from the bed. He heard each word that had left his friend's lips. He could hear the pain in his friend's voice.

Elrohir hurried over his side to help him, and Elladan nodded to him and smiled.

Supported by his twin, he sighed in relief as he reached his father's side. Elrond helped Elrohir to support the still weak elf.

"Legolas… mellon-nin…" Elladan began to say, giving his friend a smile before continuing in a determined voice, "Legolas, as my Ada said, you are a loyal and caring friend, and I agree with him, and I think Estel and 'Ro agree too. If we are hurt, you are willing to care for us, and you would put yourself before us. You know I am right about that."

Legolas stared with him and nodded, knowing that he could not reply to what Elladan said. He then lowered his head, only to lift it slightly when he noticed Estel's face as he smiled at the prince.

Elladan moved his hand over Legolas' blond hair, making the elfling look up at him.

Elladan could see the wary mask that appeared on his friend's face and wished that he could take that away. He wanted see his friend smile again.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, why are you so sad?" Elladan asked, focusing his gaze on the prince.

Estel moved to his father's side and took his hand, before looking at his friend, waiting to hear his answer.

Elrohir and Elrond, still supporting Elladan from either side to stop him falling, glanced with curiosity at Legolas.

"Because… because… I let everyone down…" Legolas answered as he lowered his head again. He swallowed his tears, trying not to cry.

Elrond moved toward Legolas and clasped the elfling's shoulders, while Estel took his father's place in supporting Elladan.

"Greenleaf…" Elrond called softly, and raised Legolas' head. Noticing the tears, he wiped them away and stared at the crying elf in front of him. Feeling his own emotions rising within him, he added, "You did not let me down, or my sons… do not belittle yourself like this."

There was no response from the prince. "Legolas?" Elrond called in a worried voice. Cupping Legolas' face with his hand, he asked, "Are you hungry?"

Legolas shook his head, but then stammered, "Can… can I have more of the herbs, please?"

Elrond turned his head toward the twins. Legolas' words shocked him; he thought that the prince was healed, but obviously he was not. It seemed that Legolas still needed those herbs, and that in the elfling's mind he was certain that the herbs would make his body strong.

Glorfindel moved toward Legolas, surprised by the prince's request for more herbs.

Glorfindel could felt a pain in his heart, and he was sure that Elrond felt the same way, though Elrond might felt shame and regret for having given Legolas the herbs in the first place. But Glorfindel felt confused and beaten. He did think that the elfling that stood before him could regain his strength from the herbs, but reality suggested otherwise.

He stared at Elrond, who had his back turned to Legolas. Elrond nodded when he noticed the cunning look that Glorfindel gave him.

Elrond knew that Glorfindel possibly had an idea as to how Legolas could deal with his need for the herbs, and help cure the damage that Elrond had caused when he prescribed them.

"Legolas," Glorfindel said, stroking Legolas' hair softly, "Will you eat if I give you some food?"

Legolas turned his head slowly toward the voice, and stared at the smiling face of Glorfindel, who was nodding to him with assurance in his eyes. "I will come as long as you give me what my body needs," Legolas said.

"Good… now come along…" Glorfindel said and led the elfling out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

After they left, Estel asked worriedly, "Will Legolas be fine again, Adar?"

Elrond knelt beside his son, looked at him, and then he looked back to the open door. Not knowing what should he say, as he simply looked and sighed heavily.

"I certainly hope so, Estel, I really hope so…" Elrond answered abstractly, his mind deep in thought.

The twins stared at each other, surprised by what their friend had said. It shocked them.

Elladan could felt his heart beating quickly. He was concerned about Legolas and his health.

He could feel his hands beginning to shake, and soon his whole body was shaking.

Elrohir held his brother tightly, afraid that he was going to lose him again.

He called to his father when he saw how his twin was trembling. He also saw that sweat was breaking out on his twin's forehead.

Elrond rose and put his arm around Elladan, his worried gaze meeting Elrohir's.

"Elladan… ion?" Elrond asked, his eyes widening in concern over his elder son, wanting to know what was wrong.

There was no answer from Elladan, and Elrond's fear grew. The color that had been on Elladan's face faded and he became deathly pale. His body was soon covered in a cold sweat.

"'Dan? 'DAN!" Elrohir called, his heart racing. He was terribly afraid that he _was_ going to lose his twin. He had no idea what was causing this.

"Ada…" Elrohir said, his eyes filled with tears.

Elrond stared at Elrohir and found himself swallowing his own tears, trying desperately hard not to cry. He did not know what to say, not wanting to say anything that could hurt either of them.

Elrond laid Elladan back on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Then he moved his hand over his forehead and wiped the sweat away.

"Ada, what is wrong with 'Dan?" Estel asked when he noticed the pale and trembling form of his brother.

End of Chapter 17.

R/R


	21. Chapter 18

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 18

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**Hope itself is a species of happiness, and, perhaps, the chief happiness which this world affords; but, like all other pleasures immoderately enjoyed, the excesses of hope must be expiated by pain.**

**Samuel Johnson**

18.

Elrohir sat beside his twin, his eyes never leaving him. He watched him with weary eyes, and fear in his heart… afraid that he would lose him.

"'Dan?" Elrohir called. He could feel his lips trembling as tears fell down his cheeks to land on his twin's face.

Elladan did not stir. His eyes were closed and his skin was as white as the sheets on the bed.

Elrond knelt beside Estel and requested he stay with Legolas while he tried to heal Elladan, or at least find what was wrong with him. Estel nodded and stepped back.

"Elrohir, I want you to sit beside your twin, and keep whispering: '_Lasto beth nîn. Tolo dan nan galad_'. You must not stop until he regains strength, I wish to know what has caused this…" Elrond mumbled with fear as he watched his eldest lay unmoving on the bed.

He could not do this! He thought as his resolve faltered. This was not supposed to happen! Not to his sons! Not his sons!

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Elrond. What if this was connected to Legolas' health?

'Oh… Legolas… what am I going to do with you? If Thranduil found out he would raze Imladris to the ground!' Elrond thought frantically as he stood and headed out of the room.

"Ada… 'Dan needs you! Why…where are you going?" Elrohir glared with anger and fear at his Adar.

"I am going to the library. I believe I have missed something about your brother's condition and I need to check it," Elrond replied as quickly and gently as possible.

"Can I come with you?" Estel asked his Adar.

"Aye, you can, but only if you keep quiet. I need to do a lot of thinking," Elrond stated gravely to the boy.

Estel nodded as he thought of Elladan, of how he wished to see his eldest brother standing and smiling over him once more.

"Come Estel, we must not waste time," Elrond nudged on his son as he left the room.

Estel followed his Adar; hurrying his pace to walk next to him. In his heart, he hoped and prayed he could help Elladan feel better.

**

* * *

**

**While in the Kitchen…**

Glorfindel helped Legolas to a chair as the young elf began to tremble and he feared that he would fall.

"You need to eat Legolas, you have not eaten for weeks," Glorfindel said softly as he handed him water, watching every step the elfling made.

Glorfindel noticed the abrupt change in Legolas' mood but was caught off guard as the elfling attacked him. He moved his hands to block the blows of the elf's fists, not knowing what else to do as he did not want to harm Legolas.

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Glorfindel shouted , as the elfling continued in his attack.

Erestor heard the shouts and hurried to the kitchen, as maids rushed to Glorfindel's aid as well.

Erestor stared at the scene in shock, wondering what was wrong with Legolas…did his body still crave, need the herbs? Was that it?

"CALL LORD ELROND NOW!" Glorfindel tried to say as the elfling hit him with every ounce of strength he possessed.

Erestor rushed to the healer's room only to find Elrond gone.

"Where is Lord Elrond?" Erestor asked harshly, as he tried to control his breathing.

"He is in the library, why?" Elrohir replied and seemed surprised at Erestor's lack of composure and the worry in his eyes. He still stared in astonishment as the advisor turned and fled with all haste to the library.

However, as curious as Elrohir was, he did not leave his twin. He continued to say the words his Adar gave him, his hand clasping tightly to his brother's.

**

* * *

**

**In the library…**

Estel tried to help his Adar with the books that sat on the table.

"And what about this one, Adar?" Estel pointed to one book curiously, hoping the answer to help Elladan was in it.

"This book is no use… I wish that it could help," Elrond replied as he sighed heavily and stared at other book that was opened.

Estel heard shouts in the hallway and asked his Adar with a wide grin, "No one is supposed to yell in the library, are they?"

"No, why?" Elrond stared at the boy.

"Can you not hear with your keen ears, Ada?" Estel grinned again, pleased he had heard the sound first.

Elrond finally heard the shouting and raised a brow in confusion. It was Erestor shouting! What in the name of the Valar would make the Advisor yell in his own library?

"Erestor?" Elrond asked, as his mind raced with possibilities.

"Aye," Erestor replied out of breath, as he came to a stumbling halt before his lord and the boy.

"What is wrong? What is the shouting about?" Elrond asked as his heart filled with dread. 'Tell me it is not Elladan,' he prayed desperately.

Erestor sighed heavily, trying to catch his breath then said, "It is Legolas."

"What?"

"He has lost control! He is attacking Glorfindel even as we speak!" Erestor explained to the frowning lord; his serious face a mask of worry. "You better sedate him before all the kitchen staff lay in the healing house."

Elrond sighed and knelt beside the boy, softly apologizing to him, "Forgive me Estel, but I need you to stay with the twins now. Talk to 'Dan, I know he will hear you and 'Ro will be glad of the company."

Estel stared at his Adar, conflicted as to what he should do. He wanted to stay with Elrond but was being sent to the twins.

"Estel?" Estel heard his Adar's voice and gazed him.

"What is it, Ada?" Estel asked.

"Go… be with your brothers," Elrond pushed the boy gently toward the door. He did _not_ want Estel to see his friend in his current condition, out of control with anger.

End of Chapter 18.


	22. Chapter 19

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 19

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Eryn

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**If you shut your door to all errors truth will be shut out.**

**Rabindranath Tagore, _Stray Birds_, 1916**

19.

"_Go… be with your brothers," Elrond pushed the boy gently toward the door. He did not want Estel to see his friend in his current condition, out of control with anger._

Estel left the library with haste as he ran to the room that Elladan and Elrohir were.

"Estel?" Elrohir called as he noticed the boy and could hear his quickened breathing. "Estel what is wrong?"

Estel took a few breaths, stared at Elrohir, and said with shaky voice, "I… it is Legolas… he is losing his mind!"

"What? What do you mean that he is losing his mind?" Elrohir asked in puzzlement.

"Erestor appeared in the library and… and… he told Adar and I that… that," Estel replied unable to find the words as he gasped for air.

"Breath brother, breath," Elrohir encouraged him and waited to hear the full details of what was wrong with his friend.

Estel breathed again, and then noticed a chair in the room, and walked over to sit down in it.

After his breathing steadied, he added, "Erestor came to us and said that he needed Adar's help, because Glorfy was being beaten by Legolas."

"WHAT?" Elrohir almost yelled, startling Estel a bit.

"He is beating Glorfy," Estel replied softly, though to the twin he looked pretty shaken.

"Where is Adar now?" Elrohir asked him.

"With Erestor," Estel replied and then added, "He told me to stay with you and 'Dan." He glanced at the other twin and asked with fear and trepidation, "Is he all right?"

Elrohir turned his gaze from the boy and stared at his half and replied, "I simply do not know. I can barely feel him, though… I wish at least that he would talk to me, I miss hearing his voice."

"Me too, 'Ro," Estel said as he went to hug him.

"Easy, brother," Elrohir said to the boy with smile upon his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**While in the kitchen…**

Lord Elrond and Erestor came in haste to the kitchen. As they arrived, the sight was not pretty; Glorfindel's face was covered in blood, bruises on both of his cheeks and his eyes, his clothes soaked with blood, while Legolas… Elrond could see the rage in the elfling's face, as he continued to beat the elf lord.

Lord Elrond began to order the maids who stared in shock as the elfling continued to flail away. "Take Glorfindel away! Help me with him!"

The maids come to help their lord as they tried to hold Greenleaf's hands from beating them as well, though it was hard to do as the elfling struggled in their grasp.

"Erestor!" Lord Elrond called to the advisor who reached the beaten lord to check his wounds.

Erestor glanced over the lord and Elrond continued, "Help me to sedate him."

Elrond held the princeling firmly while Erestor fetched the herbs needed. He wrapped them in a cloth and gently pressed it to Legolas' nose and mouth.

Elrond felt Legolas' body relax gradually then go limp, his hands falling beside his body. Elrond sighed in relief.

They took the unconscious elfling to the healing wing, placing him in another room away from the twins, then hurried back to Glorfindel's aid.

Glorfindel stared at the lord as pain engulfed his body; his eyes glaring accusingly at Elrond.

Lord Elrond lowered his head in a shame, knowing that the herbs he gave Legolas caused nothing but trouble. He thought briefly on Elladan's condition and prayed Elrohir succeeded.

"Forgive me," Elrond stated sincerely to Glorfindel.

"Words can not make anything better so you best heal me soon or I swear by the Valar that I will send a Balrog to hunt you," Glorfindel warned as the pain grew in his body.

"Erestor, could you lay him on his bed? I will bring herbs, bandages, and fresh water." Elrond asked his advisor.

Erestor stared at Lord Glorfindel and replied, "Only if you bring the right herbs and do not sedate him, I will do so."

"You sedate Legolas?" Glorfindel asked Elrond in wondered.

Elrond and Erestor exchanged glances, Glorfindel realizing what it meant. "Why did you sedate him? He is only an elfling."

"Why? Why? He beat you… he could kill you with his little fists even if he is an elfling." Erestor replied, hoping that Glorfindel would understand.

"Take me to my room," Glorfindel said to the advisor who nodded at him.

Elrond watched as Erestor escorted Glorfindel away from the chamber.

'What have I done?' Elrond thought as he walked to the healing room, back to the twins and Estel.

End of Chapter 19.


	23. Chapter 20

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 20

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**If you shut your door to all errors truth will be shut out.**

**Rabindranath Tagore, _Stray Birds_, 1916**

20.

'_What have I done?' Elrond thought as he walked to the healing room, to the twins and Estel._

'Thranduil is so going to kill me, and vanish my kingdom.' Elrond thought sadly.

Then Elrond decided to go to his son's room, he missed the feel of love, and he needed to know from them that he did the right choice.

He walked into the open room; at first he could hear the conversation between Elrohir and Estel, and then it went mute, as they stare at him.

"Ada? Is there something wrong?" Elrohir asked as he stood by the bed, and Estel did the same.

"I hope not, I really hope that I did not make any mistake that would be the death of me." Elrond replied as he stared at the elder twin that had still not opened his eyes instead of the other half and Estel.

"What do you mean, Adar?" Elrohir asked and walked toward his Adar, searching for the answers as he stared in the lord's eyes, but he was being blocked.

"I… I sedated Legolas…" Elrond replied and thought that they would probably cut him, and when he noticed that they did not, he added, "I think that I made him _addicted_ to these herbs…"

"Addicted?" Elrohir asked as he rubbed his hands.

"Aye, and I do not know what to do." Elrond admitted in front of his sons.

"We will do what ever you say, Ada," Estel said as he reached closer to his Adar, and hugged him, and then he looked up at him, and continued, "Just tell us what to do… to save him…"

"But what if it is too late?" Elrond asked as he turned his back to them, he could not face them.

"And what about 'Dan?" Elrohir asked, as the health of his twin bothered him as well.

"What have I done? Bringing illness into my home…" Elrond murmured as he left the room, feeling lost.

Elrohir turned toward the boy, and said with a decision that came from his heart, "Both of us need to do something, that Adar would see how good of a healer he is."

"How would we do that?" Estel asked sheepishly.

"Watch 'Dan, while I am going to do some searching in the library, hope that I will return with good result that would do something." Elrohir answered, staring hard at the boy who nodded at him, then he left.

Estel watched as the younger twin left, then he walked over to the other half, climbing on the bed he began to talk to him, hoping that he at least could hear him.

"Saes… 'Dan… wake up, I don't want to lose you nor Legolas… saes wake up, Adar seems lost… we need you 'Dan… saes…"

_ASW20_

**While on Glorfindel's room…**

Erestor laid the elf lord on the bed, and then he continued to check the injuries that been caused under Legolas's hands.

"How could Lord Elrond do so?" Glorfindel murmured while Erestor cared for his injuries.

"What do you mean?" Lord Erestor asked as he bandaged him.

"How could he sedate Princeling Legolas? I know that he is addicted…" Glorfindel asked, knowing of the elfling's addiction, and wished he had better ways to help Legolas.

"I do not know what had has crossed inside the mind of our lord, mellon-nin," Erestor tried to reply softly, and then he continued, "What I do know is that Elrond might feel that the whole of it is laying on his shoulders, and I think my friend that he is going to have another break down."

"Stress for losing Elladan?" Glorfindel asked as he raised his head from the bed, staring deep inside the advisor's eyes.

Erestor sighed and then he answered, "I do not know, though I assume this is concern for princeling Legolas, after all, he might believe that everyone might blame him for what he has done to him, to Thranduil's only son."

Glorfindel lay his head back down on the soft pillow as he thought out loud, "I think that I need to apologize to him, as I never knew how hard it can be to be both a father and a healer."

Erestor did not judge him for that, he knew how it was for Elrond.

Erestor could see how tired Lord Elrond was after a long day of seeing him taking care of wounded elves, and then the human boy appeared and more troubles showed up.

It might have the cause that Lord Elrond did not think straight, as he might need more support from his elves.

"What are we going to do?" Erestor asked all of the sudden, wishing that they could help.

"I want to help Legolas to overcome his addiction though I do not know how should I do this." Glorfindel mumbled and then he let out a sigh.

"We might need to take him under our care, and guard him day and night, keeping him from beating and demanding more herbs, with knowing that it might killed him some day, somehow." Erestor suggested as he stared into space.

End of Chapter 20.


	24. Chapter 21

_Just a little note: Elrond did not yet left the room heading for the library._

_Don't want you to get confused._

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 21

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**When you are sorrowful look again in your heart, and you shall see that in truth you are weeping for that which has been your delight.**

**Kahlil Gibran**

21.

"_We might need to take him under our care, and guarding him day and night, keeping him from beating and demanding more herbs, with knowing that it might killed him some day, somehow." Erestor suggested as he stared over the blank air._

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Glorfindel asked him.

"Soon, when you feel your best again, mellon-nin," Erestor answered, a small smile crossed his features before he continued, "Then we will watch him day and night, and if the need arises we shall restrain him, so that he can not beat us or any one for that matter, and we shall make sure that he is well fed."

"Then I had better start to focus on my health so you and I can begin to help him." Glorfindel smiled, and soon began to drift into sleep.

"Then I better start to focus on my health so you and I could make some progress in him." Glorfindel smiled, and soon he starts to drift into sleep.

"You do that, mellon-nin." Erestor stood and began to leave the room, a smirk firmly on his face.

"I heard that." Mumbled the Balrog-slayer.

Erestor sighed as he left the room, he intended to find Elrond and give the wayward elf-lord a lecture, for he felt that the lord needed a lecture.

As he walked towards the healing wing he heard Estel's soft voice from one of the rooms. He stepped into the room and couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that met his eyes, though deep inside of him he wished that things could be more cheery then they were at the moment, everything felt so sad and wrong, like an evil spirit was claiming Imladris. And mayhap there was. Thinking of this he sighed heavily, bringing the attention of the occupants of the room.

"Erestor how does Glorfindel fare? How bad was he hurt?" Elrond asked, concerning lacing his voice and shining in his eyes.

"You should ask him that not me." Erestor hissed harshly.

Elrond scanned his advisor's face; took note of the pain and caring in his eyes, and wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"What is the matter with you, Erestor?" Elrond asked cautiously, his own face a mask of worry for his advisor.

Erestor glanced at the other two occupants of the room, and decided that whatever he had to say to Elrond would be taken outside, for he did not wish for Elrohir and Estel to hear what he had to say to Elrond.

"I will speak of it with you alone." Erestor said, his gaze wondered to Estel who watched him carefully.

Elrond turned around, noting as well the curious looks that his sons had. He sighed and said to them, "I will be right back, do not leave the room."

They nodded, never once breaking eye contact with him. Satisfied Elrond left the room with Erestor. As he closed the door behind him he asked his advisor once again, "What is the matter with you?"

Erestor scanned his lord's face before answering, "The matter is Legolas, and if you haven't forgotten already, we need to take care of him. Try to reverse the effect of the herbs, or have you forgotten that he is addicted to them...oh wait... you should remember it, for you are the one that got him addicted to them in the first place."

Pain flashed across Elrond's face as he listened to Erestor's words, words purposefully meant to cause pain.

"Look, you are my friend, but you have to remember that we need to help Legolas before the situation becomes any worse, and your sons are the next ones to get hurt because of his addiction." Erestor said soothingly, trying to make what he was saying not sound so harsh and painful, but at the same time trying to get Elrond to realize action needed to be taken.

"How should we deal him, though?" Elrond asked quietly.

"One step at a time, but we once we start we must _not_ stop until we are certain he free from these mental bonds completely." Erestor replied.

"When should we start then, mellon-nin?" Elrond asked, placing a small smile upon his face.

"When we know who will be the one to take care of him day and night and never give up on him. My lord."

"Do you have any suggestions as to who would be the one for the job then?" Elrond asked, for he felt the urge to be with his sons at the moment, in case they needed him.

Erestor scanned Elrond's face and could not believe that the lord himself was not going to help Legolas over the addiction that Elrond caused him to have. Erestor found himself growing furious, though he tried to stay calm for Legolas' sake.

But he could not stop the hate from lacing his tone as he replied, "Since you are not taking the time to help Legolas, then Glorfindel and I will be the ones to try and fix this problem." He knew what he said and how he said it would be painful for Elrond, but he didn't care. Having said all he came to say he turned on his heels and made his way to Legolas' room, quickly shutting the door behind him.

Elrond found himself staring after his advisor, shame written all across his features.

End of Chapter 21.


	25. Chapter 22

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 22

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**Piglet sidled up to Pooh from behind. "Pooh!" he whispered. "Yes, Piglet?" "Nothing," said Piglet, taking Pooh's paw. "I just wanted to be sure of you." **

**A.A. Milne**

22.

_But he could not stop the hate from lacing his tone as he replied, "Since you are not taking the time to help Legolas, then Glorfindel and I will be the ones to try and fix this problem." He knew what he said and how he said it would be painful for Elrond, but he didn't care. Having said all he came to say he turned on his heels and made his way to Legolas' room, quickly shutting the door behind him._

_Elrond found himself staring after his advisor, shame written all across his features._

Elrond did not have the heart any more to walk back to the library, so he returned to the room, as he felt that he needed his sons' company.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Elrohir and Estel smiling.

Elrond hurried over, his heart beating faster and harder as he reached the bed, and saw Elladan awake with a weak smile upon his face.

"Elladan..." Elrond did not know what more he could say, his heart still pounding in his chest as he stared at his eldest son.

"'dar..." Elladan said weakly. He was thirsty and his parched throat prevented him from pronouncing the words fully.

"I will bring you some water and food, ion-nin." Elrond said to his son, and then he turned to his younger children and said to them, "Talk to him, let him know how much you love him and have missed him... while I will bring him water and food."

Elrohir and Estel nodded to him, and then, turned their attention back to their brother.

Elrond left the room smiling, heading for the kitchen where he set to finding something for his son to eat and drink so that he could regain some of the strength he had lost.

As Elrond left the kitchen, with a tray in his hands, he almost dropped said tray, and all his hard work would have fallen like nothing.

His eyes fell upon Legolas who came with Erestor. Elrond was beyond furious as he saw them, and he didn't think before he spoke.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed!" he snapped at the princeling.

Erestor glared at his lord, while he moved his hand over the princeling's shoulder, squeezing, to let Legolas know that he wasn't alone.

"Stop that, my lord." Erestor said, his eyes pleading with Elrond.

"Elladan is awake, and I do not wish to see him near him, he has caused enough trouble already!"

Legolas flinched at the words, but only one word escaped his lips, "Elladan..."

"Do not move!" Elrond warned Legoals, as he did not want him to be in the same room as his sons.

Legolas' gaze flickered between Erestor and Elrond, not knowing why the lord did not want him to be with his friends, not knowing what he had apparently done wrong.

But the prince did dare to move, and by moving past Elrond he caused the tray in the lord's hand to fall to the floor, though he didn't stop even though he heard it clatter to the floor, all he wanted to do was to find his friends. It was Elrond's harsh words that caused him to stop.

Elrond looked at the floor and saw all his hard work that he had done to help Elladan, and his rage boiled over, he was angry before but now he was pissed.

"You Mordor Orc!"

Legolas stopped, swallowing back the tears that threatened to fall, not wanting the lord to see him as weak as he really was. He looked over at Elrond, blinked back more tears, and then he ran off, fleeing towards the air, and the nature that called to him from outside. He would seek comfort in the trees, and then maybe he would find some of those herbs that made him feel better physically.

Erestor knew that he should follow Legolaas, but first he felt that he should give Elrond a taste of his own medicine. "And what are you, my lord? What is it that makes you? You are the one that brings this into your home, you are the Mordor Orc." He snapped. When he saw the look Elrond gave him he added, his voice cold, "You better hope and pray to the Valar that I find him in one piece, not doing anything we will all be sorry for, because of your foolish attitude, or you know what will happen shall the king hear of it."

And with that, Erestor ran outside, seeking Legolas, calling out for him, trying to let him know that he was not alone, even as he inwardly cursed Elrond.

End of Chapter 22.

* * *

_So, should i start to torture of threat Elrond's life?_


	26. Chapter 23

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 23

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina - Hannon-le, sweetie.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

_The best index to a person's character is (a) how he treats people who can't do him any good, and (b) how he treats people who can't fight back._

_**- Abigail Van Buren**_

23.

_And with that, Erestor ran outside, seeking Legolas, calling out for him, trying to let him know that he was not alone, even as he inwardly cursed Elrond._

Erestor hurried after the princeling; he did not wish him to be hurt, not like this.

He knew how much words could hurt, and knew that it could effect the princeling very much, especially in his current condition.

"Legolas," He called as he took deep breaths of the fresh air, and scanned the view.

He finally noticed Legolas, knelt beside the river. Erestor came forward, and noted how the princeling gazed into the river.

Erestor smiled, and trying to comfort the distraught younger elf, he said, "Legolas, I have been worried about you."

But there was no response from the elfling, and that concerned Erestor.

Legolas kept his eyes on the river, staring almost entranced-like at it.

Erestor could feel dread wash over him in a matter of seconds, and for once he could not talk, he was speechless, and had no idea what to say to the princeling. Erestor was so deeply in thought of how he should get Legolas' attention that he did not feel Glorfindel's presence behind him.

That is, until Glorfindel spoke. "There you are," Erestor spun around to look at him, and Glorfindel added, "I have been looking for both of you, and Elrond did not help much."

"You should stay in bed, mellon-nin, you are still sore." Erestor replied to the other lord.

"I should, but I also want to help him." Glorfindel motioned to Legolas, still staring deep into the river.

Erestor nodded, and turned to look at the princeling with a worried look, hoping that he could somehow ease what ever bothered the young elf, knowing it was caused by the herbs Legolas had taken.

Legolas leaned over the river, and that caused both the lords to hold their breaths, hoping that he would not do such a foolish act as jumping in, or anything that might cost his life, neither wished that.

"Legolas?" Glorfindel asked softly as he grabbed Legolas' hand, trying to bring him back from the dangerous edge, but the elfling shook his hand free, and with that small movement Legolas jumped into the river.

Erestor rushed to the edge, and caught Legolas' legs before the cold water covered the elfling's form completely.

Glorfindel helped the advisor to settle the princeling on the grass, taking the edge of his tunic he dried Legolas' face, as he stared at both of them in fear.

With vibrant shaking, Legolas asked weakly, "W…why?"

"Because we love you, and we care for you, Prince Legolas." Erestor answered for them both, knowing that Glorfindel also cared greatly for Legolas, just as he did.

"El…Elrond not love me…" Legolas said sadly, and looked away from them. Then added, "It was my fault that Elladan was hurt, I could see the accusation in Elrond's eyes…"

Erestor moved closer to the princeling and softly said, "It was not fault, and Elrond does love you, and he is the one that is acting selfish, and it is part of the lord's fault, not yours."

But it seemed that his words fell upon deaf ears, as Legolas continued as if he had not heard him or was ignoring him. "Can I have more of the herbs he gave me?"

"Those herbs, Greenleaf, make you feel worse, and you barely can eat already; and I can see it in your eyes, the spark of life is fading, slipping from you, and you grow weaker and weaker; you are losing control of your own body. You are fading, young one, when you should be getting stronger." Glorfindel spoke softly to the prince, and hoped that he would hear him, and take things to heart, as he did not want to be the one that would tell King Thranduil of what had become of his son.

Erestor added, "What would your Adar say if he heard about you taking those poisonous herbs?"

End of Chapter 23.


	27. Chapter 24

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 24

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Raina

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!  
**The poem is mine!**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**_"No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is…"_**

**_Gollum, TTT_**

24.

_Erestor added, "What would your Adar say if he heard about you taking those poisonous herbs?"_

"Ada, will banish me from the one place that I called, 'Home'." Legolas answered his voice cracking, not daring to stare at the elves.

"Look at us, Greenleaf," Erestor asked; as he could feel his heart ache, as he heard Legolas' voice. Legolas lifted his head, staring at the elf, and the advisor; the elfling looked at them for a moment, before lowering his head again. Erestor added, "That, young one, we can prevent."

The elfling moved his lips to speak, his lips trembled from having not eaten recently, but he managed to ask, his voice cracking: "H… How?"

"You will follow our words, and we do not want to hear anything about those herbs, all right, Greenleaf?" Erestor asked, watching the young elf with hope shining in his eyes.

Legolas only nodded, but the question of how his Adar would react continued to bounce around in his mind. He did not want his Adar to hate him; he wanted his father to love him, and be proud of him.

"Come, Greenleaf, let us sit in the garden, while Erestor will bring us food," Glorfindel said, as he stared at the elfling; he added with a soft smile, "I miss the way you talk with nature."

Erestor left with a smile on his face, heading inside the house, seeking some food to give the sick elfling.

Glorfindel led the unsteady elfling to the garden, and laid him on the green grass. Glorfindel stared at Legolas with worry shining in his eyes; he took note of everything, from the dark circles under Legolas' eyes, to the loss of weight and how pale the elfling was.

He knew that he and Erestor had their work cut out for them with Legolas, to stop him from fading. But he would not quit, not until the princeling was feeling better; they would do better then Lord Elrond, who seemed he was not going to take responsibility for his own actions.

Glorfindel could see the tiredness in Legolas' eyes, not wanting him to fall asleep, and slip into death, he said, "Sing a song for me, Legolas, I miss hearing your soft voice."

Legolas lifted his head, and look around, his gaze coming to rest upon the leaves falling to settle on the ground. It was fascinating to him; gold, orange, and red leaves falling around them. Watching them fall, made him feel good inside.

Legolas opened his mouth, and began to sing.

"_Gold leaves fell,  
__Like a Sun rising on the sky,  
__Light the area,  
__To fade the Darkness away._

_O Sighing Wind,  
__I call, lift my Spirit high  
__Or I fall in the ground,  
__As the Darkness engulfs me dry._"

Glorfindel smiled, as he was pleased to hear the elfling singing, but the song bothered him some, the last line aches him.

Would Legolas threaten the nature if it did not lift his soul?

He needed to let Erestor know about it, and he gave another worried look at the young elf who seem to his eyes to be slowly fading; he hoped the advisor would be back soon with the food, before it would be too late.

"Greenleaf, look at me!" Glorfindel called with a firm voice, he was concerned about the elfling's health, as he noticed Legolas' eyes back on the ground.

**ASW24**

_Back inside the house…_

Erestor walked into the kitchen, taking a tray and filling it with lembas and water, and he took notes that he took some to the garden. Fresh fruits were ready and he thought maybe some of them would ease the princeling's need for the herbs.

Hope was on his face and he was determined not to let the princeling face into darkness.. He stopped what he was doing when he felt someone enter the kitchen.

"Erestor, what are you doing?" Elrond asked, his tone harsh.

"Making some food for Legolas." Erestor only answered, and walked with the tray in his hands toward the door.

Elrond silently watched his advisor disappear outside.

"Ada?" a voice woke the lord from the sudden thought that occurred in his mind.

"Yes, Estel?" Elrond asked.

"Why Erestor left with the food?" Estel asked with curiosity in his eyes.

Elrond sighed heavily, and then he answered the boy, "Legolas is outside, and Erestor is taking care of him."

Estel suddenly jumped, making his Ada frown. He asked joyfully, "Can I join?"

"Be gentle with your running, and do make sure you will not cause the fall of the tray before Erestor approaches Legolas." Elrond answered firmly, as he did not wish to see his advisor more angry and tense.

**ASW24**

_While at the healer's room…_

Elrohir noticed Estel gone with his Adar, as he kept watching close eyes upon his half.

"Estel? Where is Estel?" Elladan fearfully called.

"He is with Adar, Elladan, he is all right." Elrohir hoped to ease the fear from his half.

"And where is Legolas?" Elladan asked, he was curious of where Legolas was, he did not remembering him entering inside the house.

"I do not know, I did not see him." Elrohir admitted, not knowing why he did not check about his friend as well.

"Is he all right?" Elladan asked.

"I think he is, gwador," Elrohir replied, and then led his twin back to bed, "Now rest, Adar will lose his nerves if he sees you out of bed."

Elrohir watched his twin resting, and he prayed to the Valar that Legolas would forgive him for his behavior of not being at his friend's side as well.

**ASW24**

_While in the garden…_

Erestor as he walked could sense a small presence coming closer to him. He continued in his way, Legolas was his priority, and he cared much for him.

"Estel," he called while he walked, watching not to let the tray fall from his hands, as the boy might cause him too, and then he continued, "Walk behind me, and be polite, Legolas is not feeling well, and the food is for him."

Estel did as he was told, as he was worried about his friend, and wished the best for him. He was quiet.

They walked until they saw Glorfindel and Legolas lying upon the green grass, with golden and red leaves almost covering them.

"You came," Glorfindel said, and then he added, "And I see that you did not come alone." Glorfindel stared at the brown-eyed boy, and asked, "What brought you here?"

"I was worried about Legolas, how is he? Adar would not add any detail if I ask him." Estel replied, as he stared at the dying form of his friend.

"If you will help us, we could save him from the fading state that he is in now, as your Adar cause it, and we could make him feel better." Erestor said, as he laid the tray on the grass.

Estel watched his friend and asked as he took a piece of lembas and give it to him, "Please Legolas, you have to eat."

Erestor and Glorfindel watched how the boy was trying to get Legolas eat the food he needs.

End of Chapter 24.

* * *

_Story will return update as Broken Spirit - update weekly._


	28. Chapter 25

Title: Aragorn's Secret Weapon 25

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Aranel

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Angst full ahead, fluff, and humor. Bad or good endings… lol!

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for my own evil plans.

Spoiler: Total AU.

Summary: Aragorn has a plan on how he will finally beat Legolas. But will Legolas find out? And if he does, what he will do?

Note: Estel's age is 7, and Legolas's age is 14 and only an elfling compared to the other elves.

**Part 1: **_Family_

**"A friend in need is a friend indeed."  
- Latin Proverb**

_Almost a month later…_

Legolas waited outside, as he saw Lord Elrond's shadow within the room. The elfling was still afraid of the lord. Even though the lord would nod in greeting if they met in the corridors, things were still tense, and Legolas would rather disappear elsewhere than get hurt.

"Ada?" Estel called as he noticed his friend outside.

"Yes, my son?" Elrond answered somewhat uncertainly. His heart missed a beat every time he saw Greenleaf evade him.

Erestor and Glorfindel saw it too, and they perfectly understood why Princeling Legolas acted this way. They could only wish that Elrond would do something to ease the pain from the elfling.

"Why is Legolas afraid of you?" Estel asked, hoping that his foster father could explain it, as he had enough of his friend acting this way.

Elrond knew the answer, but while he was ashamed of how he had initially reacted to the elfling in his worry, he held his tongue to preserve his pride.

Estel walked over to Legolas, and gave him more lembas to eat. The elfling seemed too skinny – probably even thinner than the boy was.

"Hannon le, Estel." Legolas thanked him and wandered off to the garden, away from the lord and everyone else to the comfort only nature could give him.

Estel returned to his father, stared at how he seemed motionless, and he said, "Go to him, ada, and talk to him, please."

Elrond looked at the boy, nodded and wordlessly followed the elfling.

"Legolas?" Elrond called when he saw Legolas just ahead, but the elfling started to run.

"Legolas! Don't…"

But he only ran faster. Elrond sighed heavily.

"Princeling Legolas, stop running this instance!" Elrond ordered in a firm voice.

Elladan and Elrohir had left the house at that moment and stopped at their father's tone, wondering what in the name of the Valar was going on? Elladan did not understand why his friend had lost so much weight and why his father was so riled up by the princeling.

The twins unanimously hurried toward the garden, wanting to defend their friend, but they saw Erestor and Glorfindel at the corner, motioning for them to stop.

"He started the problem, he should resolve this," Erestor whispered as they came over.

They watched as Legolas stopped eventually, but did not dare face the lord.

"Why did you run away from me? I am your adar's friend; I will not harm you," Elrond tried to keep his voice soft, but Legolas heard the bitter undertone in those words.

The elfling's lips moved but he did not speak.

Elrond watched him carefully, seemingly noticing for the first time, how pale his skin was and how much skinnier the elfling was now. The lord could not help the guilty stab when he thought of how he had treated this young life. Now, all he could see was the faded image of Thranduil's son.

He wondered if he could even resolve this situation. He did not wish for their long friendship to be ruined because of this mistake of his – and only his, but there seemed to be nothing he could do.

"I want to apologize to you for my attitude," the lord began, "I know that I did not treat you well, and I hope you will give me a second chance."

Elrond looked at the elfling, and wished he knew what thoughts were running through his mind. He only saw, through those glazed eyes, a flurry of emotions swelling from within the elfling. He did not speak, but Lord Elrond knew he could not forget the anger and blame Elrond had so harshly and unfair laden his young heart with.

Legolas continued to stare wordlessly at the lord before him. None of the elves nor the boy around them remembered him ever being so silent.

"Legolas?" Elrond asked hesitantly.

With that, Legolas skirted the garden and walked toward the others watching the scene, leaving the unsure elf-lord alone.

"Lord Glorfindel, may I have a word with you?" Legolas asked, his eyes looking at the lawn beneath them.

"Of course you can," Glorfindel tried to assure him. He was aware of how the others were listening to them, and how the princeling said nothing. "Is there anything you would like me to help with?" he asked.

Legolas raised his head almost fearfully. "Alone, Glorfy."

The rest of the group left them silently; Elrond numbly followed them.

"Now that they have gone, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"How… how could I forgive him for letting me be addicted to those herbs?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel gazed at the elfling, knowing how he still found it hard to believe that he was addicted, and that he had to constantly fight against his own body. "What does your heart tell you?"Glorfindel asked softly.

"I do not know… I feel like I am cornered by orcs." Legolas confided.

"Well, what I can advise is that you think it through as you stroll in the garden. Perhaps nature will give you an answer, and meanwhile, you may find some solace among the trees." Glorfindel suggested.

"I will try that," Legolas thought aloud, smiling gratefully.

"Meanwhile I'll make sure no one disturbs you," Glorfindel tapped Legolas' shoulders gently, and left.

Legolas wandered through the garden, thinking of the lord's apology to him. He knew it was not easy for him to apologize, but he could not help the fear, the feeling as his body shook when Elrond cursed him in that harsh voice, the overwhelming guilt when Elrond showed him how it was his fault that Elladan was hurt.

The princeling did not know what he should do; he felt as though whichever way things went, someone – likely himself – would still get hurt.

Though he knew that he should do something soon.

He should sacrifice his needs and not tell his ada what happened in Imladris, as he did not wish to lose his friendship with Estel, because though they fought, he realized one thing: his best friend was like a brother to him, just as Elladan was his big brother and Elrohir was there to watch over him.

Legolas knew that he had a family here, but sometimes people in a family could act wrongly, caring for one while leaving the other hurt and suffering alone.

And he was the one to suffer alone, having been at the receiving end of Elrond's fury.

But he must act as though all was well. He wanted everything to be back to normal again, so he had to try. He had to forgive, he had to let everyone heal. And of course, he would not tell his ada about the herbs so he could keep his friendship with Estel.

Now that he had decided, he walked back towards the others with a lighter gait.

Then he noticed the messenger who had been talking with Lord Elrond. He hastened his steps, wanting to know what was happening.

The messenger noticed the princeling's presence and turned to him.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked.

"Your adar missed you, Princeling Legolas, and I have been asked to take you back." The messenger explained. He almost thought he saw some fear in those dull blue eyes.

"Wait for me in the garden while I prepare for the ride home." Legolas told him, and he nodded and stepped away.

As Legolas turned to face the group, he saw Estel's crest-fallen face. Those grey eyes were dimmed and tears were slowly finding their way down his cheeks.

"Please, my friend, do not leave…" Estel cried, and hid his face in his hands.

"I am sorry, Estel, but my father asked for me and he is my family as well." Legolas said, gently pulling the boy's hands away and wiping away the streaks. The boy nodded sadly.

Erestor and Glorfindel turned to the princeling. Glorfindel spoke for them, "We hope to see you soon, Legolas. We certainly enjoy having you around."

Legolas nodded, gave them a tight smile and headed toward the house to pack his things.

Later, when he was set and ready to leave, he turned to see Lord Elrond watching him from the doorway.

"My Lord Elrond, forgive me, but I must leave." Legolas asked, averting his gaze.

"Princeling Legolas, I only wish to speak with you for a while." Elrond asked, hoping that Legolas could ease his conscience.

Legolas looked up at his soft, genuine tone. Suddenly, he did not know what he should say.

His heart ached as he recalled what Elrond had done and said, but he replied, "I forgive you, my lord. I believe that everything that you did was because of your concern for your sons."

Elrond hurried added, "But it was not my intention to hurt you, and I am deeply sorry for my words to you."

"It does not matter, my Lord Elrond." Legolas said, his eyes in peaceful understanding, as carried his belongings and left the room.

"But it does matter," Elrond whispered into the air. He sat on the bed, and sighed heavily. "The next time you come, I'll show you how much I truly care."

End of Part 1.


End file.
